


Breaking Horcruxes (this feels like a quest)

by Angelicat2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Horcrux Hunting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Terrors, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: About a month after the war with Gaia, Nico is out on a job for his father, finding some hiding souls hidden in places the gods can't enter. The last place he enters happens to catch his attention, in the form of a horcrux hidden within a boy named Harry Potter. As it is, a man named Dumbledore is there to explain the situation, and Hades subtly pushes Nico to attend Hogwarts to get rid of all the horcruxes saving his most despised mortal from death.Luckily, Will gets to come along to experience the magic and keep Nico from overdoing himself.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Nico di Angelo, Will Solace & Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 242
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. So This is the Man Who Pisses Off Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Here's why I haven't been making any Sheith lately! I suddenly got obsessed with PJO in the HP world, and I love Nico and Will so here this is! I definitely want to get to the boggart scene as I mostly have it planned out. If you want to comment with what you think Will and Nico fear (to help with what their boggarts will be) that will be most helpful! Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Nico sighs as he stares at the last destination on his list.

As it is, his father decided that he needed some help catching “irritating loathsome escapee” ghosts who he has had trouble getting back into the Underworld again. These half a dozen have fled and hidden in some pretty sneaky places, if Nico had to say so. Some were on premises the gods couldn’t enter, which is where he came in, since he clearly could.

Sometimes demigods had the advantages.

He rubs his face, already feeling a bit tired. Luckily, his father was helping transport him to the needed locations. As Will told him (and yes, he does listen to his significant annoyance), he isn’t supposed to do any more “underworld-y” stuff. Nico snorts softly as he looks around.

He hasn’t been, at least not as much as he used to, only the occasional teleportation across camp or through a door. He’s not fragile. He’s not going to turn into a shadow just by shadow traveling a bit, and he’s not going to go into a “shadow coma,” as everyone so kindly loved to remind him. He did, after all, take the Athena Parthenos all the way back to camp with two people by his side. That was no easy task, and yet…

His attention is pulled away from his thoughts as he glances at some type of movement. Blinking, he sees the tail end of what seems to be a black dog disappear around the corner of a shop. Raising a brow, he grabs onto his blade’s hilt, just to be safe. Sure, hellhounds were part of his father’s domain, but sometimes they did love attacking his children. He focuses back on the sign above the door of the pub.

He can’t really read it, not clearly, with the dyslexia messing up the letters. He must be in an English place, probably England, if the quiet murmuring from passersby can tell him anything. He’s been lots of places in his few years of traveling, but he’s only been in this region of Europe a time or two, mostly to get away from any monsters chasing him (which sometimes worked, sometimes not).

After all, his usual visiting spot was Venice, Italy, to remember his mom and sister, Bianca. A tinge of sadness hits at the thought as he looks at the piece of parchment in his hands. His brain wants to scoff at the fact that Thanatos got to have an Ipad to log in the dead, but he had to use a regular paper. A regular piece of paper that may or may not have come from some dead person if the dot of brown in the corner is what he thinks it is...yay…

Luckily this paper was in Greek so he read it again, probably looking like an idiot standing on the sidewalk.

The ghost was an average mortal, one who had been roaming free for decades now. He’s been haunting this building for just as long, but probably not that much. No one had said anything about the place being haunted, but Nico could feel a hint of the other there inside of the building. Glancing around, he goes out into the dark alley (although everywhere is dark right now), stepping into the shadows before sighing quietly as they grab him supportingly. In a blink, he’s suddenly inside the building, in the middle of a hallway. A few rooms rest to the sides, like a hotel. He can see a set of stairs that lead down into the main part of the pub, likely where all the noise was coming from.

Gliding through the hall, he waits, sensing for the escaped ghost. Before his eyes, he watches as he fades into existence, a shocked and startled look on his face.

“My Lord,” the ghost gasps softly before bowing, practically sweating with nerves, “What brings you to this part of London, sir?”

“I think you know what,” Nico says back, not unkindly. He’s not a jerk, and all souls deserve some respect, as such as this one, “You’ve been out here for far too long.”

“I know, my Lord,” the ghost bows again before sighing softly, “Forgive me, for I merely wished to experience the world’s wonders one last time.”

Nico almost snorts, knowing that the ghost is genuine but also a free-spirit type who loved to roam as much as possible. It’s why stories of ghosts and hauntings exist, even if the Mist hid the dead well enough for most mortals to not notice. A select few could see them, especially if they were clear-sighted like Rachel was back at Camp.

“You may be forgiven,” Nico speaks up, nodding, “If you return to the Underworld. I am sure my father will not judge you too harshly, nor will the Pavilion. You have not caused havoc, and they look down on that.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” the ghost bows again before Nico pulls on the feeling in his chest. The ghost dissolves into nothing, going back to the Underworld. The younger sighs softly before turning to leave, thinking about getting to Camp to Will. He had missed lunch due to this whole task, but he had promised to be back by dinner, which probably in about an hour, maybe. All he knew was that due to the time difference, it had to be late, likely eleven o’clock.

He’s about ready to signal his father to return him when he blinks, feeling something unusual. Sending out his senses, he walks to a door at the top of the steps. There’s someone inside, which isn’t strange. But the fact that they seem to have part of a soul in their own soul is the weird part. No one should have an extra soul inside them, especially not one so dark. He can practically taste it from out here, though it was fading quickly.

“And just who could you be, my boy?”

He twists back around, ready to fight or flee. In the stairway stands an old man, with a sweeping beard and glasses on, robes (robes, who wears robes now. Gods, Nico might be behind in time, but he _knows_ this) a dark color. He stares straight at Nico with a curious look, but one that probably also holds a protectiveness there that the younger (heh...maybe older, being like 88 years or so, but who’s keeping track right now) can’t quite ignore.

“Nico,” he responds, not sure what this man could want. He probably thinks that he’s an innocent boy just standing out here, lost, and hopefully not some creepy stalker kid in the shadows...or worse, what he truly is, “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no, there is nothing wrong,” the man shakes his head before waving him over, “Might you join me for some tea? You look like you could use a meal.”

“Uhhh…” he glances over into the shadows where he was going to leave from. They pulse slightly, a sign that my father is okay with this. Probably that he’s encouraging me to join the old man. Better not be a trap. He agrees with a nod, “Okay. But I can’t stay long. I have plans with my friends.”

“No time at all,” the older starts down the stairs, moving faster than Nico would have thought, though he shouldn’t. The dead were always rumored to be slow, but they were not, “The owner, Tom, is quite the gentleman. I just wish to speak to you for a while, my boy.”

Nico raises a brow. That always sent his hackles up, as so many monsters liked to use that line too. But...he wasn’t getting any feelings that the guy was a monster. Sure, he was powerful, that was clear. But he didn’t scream danger like the monsters in Nico’s travels. He follows the man down the stairs before coming to a table nearby.

The room itself is dark and gloomy, much like the Underworld. But where the screams of departing souls can be heard, there was a comforting presence here, as if shielded from fear. It was much more welcoming than his father’s realm, though he’d never say that, for obvious reasons. He didn’t want to become a dandelion again, or something far worse.

“What would you like, my boy?” The older asks as they sit down. Nico eyes the corners of the room, noting that he could simply shadow travel away any time he wishes to. It’s dark enough in the room for that, “I do quite enjoy the fish and chips.”

“That’ll be fine,” Nico answers back before seeing an older man duck off into the kitchen area. Tilting his head slightly, he rubs at the skull ring on his finger before looking at the man before him. A thought hits finally, “What is your name?”

“I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” the older nods before grinning, “But most simply call me Professor Dumbledore.”

“Professor?” Nico frowns in thought before blinking, “Professor of what exactly?”

“Of magic,” the man says before nodding, “Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Wizardry? Nico stares at the other to make sure he’s not messing with him. Some older folks did that, especially when they could feel his fearsome aura, for some reason. He is ready to scoff before he stops himself.

Hecate was known for her magic, as well as her children. It wouldn’t be a far stretch for there to be children of Hecate in England. There were, after all, Greeks and Romans and other mythologies out there that are real, that Nico has found thanks to his travels and his father. He doesn’t forget that the man is speaking to him as if he could be one. No one else he ever saw said that they were wizards and...he pauses.

This place was strange. It had a feeling about it that gave Nico a headache. It takes a long moment to realize that it’s Mist. The whole place is shrouded in the Mist, but he hadn’t noticed while outside. That must be why most of the people were walking by as though it didn’t exist. Hades, Hazel is far better at this than Nico is. She would have spotted it right away.

A ping rings through him. It’s been a bit since he’s talked to her, between the doctoring three days in the infirmary, Camp Jupiter returning to California, and Will and him finally talking it out and finding that they like each other. He misses her, so maybe he’ll call her by Iris message sometime soon. That...and ask Hecate what this place was about.

And since magic is a thing here…

“Why does the person upstairs have an extra soul?” He wonders out loud, which has the older man’s eyes widening in shock, “What?”

“How would you know such a thing, my boy?” He asks with his face finally settling down, “No one else knows.”

“I…” Nico pauses before going ahead with it. He can be partially honest here, if magic is involved. It’s not like he’s going to tell Dumbledore that he’s the son of Hades, “I can use necromancy, which means I can sense it’s there, though not whole.”

“I see,” the older blinks in deep thought before raising a brow, “That is rather strange. Normally one so young cannot use necromancy, nor is it encouraged.”

“Family trait,” Nico snickers quietly before shrugging, “So what's that about?"

"That person you sensed is Harry Potter," the man pauses before a sparkle hits his eye. It's not unlike some of the gods' when they get an idea, "And it seems you are not from this area, my boy. Do tell this old man where you come from? Then I shall tell you a tale."

"America," Nico nods before going on, "But I was raised in Italy for a while before that."

"I see. There are some wonderful homeschooling wizards in that part of the country, but I will tell you that story. When Harry was just a boy, his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. As the man stood above Harry, ready to kill him, Harry was saved by his magic. In this, he died, supposedly, and that is where the scar comes in."

"That's where the soul is hiding," Nico blinks before his eyes widen, anger growing suddenly. This sounds all too familiar. His father had been moaning about something like this a few times...something about a horc-, "A horcrux. Oh, gods, that's a mess and a half. No wonder I feel far less than a soul there. There's more out there. He must be alive."

And if he was alive, that would mean one pissed Hades. The paperwork was never-ending, and that's when people _didn't_ cheat death. Granted, many people cheated death when the second Giant War happened and Thanatos had been captured. Nico knows that Hazel is lucky to still be around and a few campers like Gwen were not taken back. He was happy about that.

But death wasn't meant to be taken advantage of. Sure, technically Nico had cheated death by being placed in the Lotus Casino but he hadn't died so it didn't count. No one could cheat death like that, not when Thanatos was guarding the entrance.

"Indeed, I believe he is," the old man nods, "But the rest of the wizarding world is not ready to hear that. Most assumed he had passed in the war. Harry, however, is proof that is not the case."

"There have to be more horcruxes," Nico can feel his brows moving down. His father had mentioned a man who had used them...seven to be exact, maybe eight or nine. He's pretty sure at least one has been destroyed though, "Wait, who is this guy?"

"Tom Riddle was his name."

Nico nearly rolls his eyes. Yep, there's the guy. Hades always turns into an angry glaring man when he is staring at another pile of paperwork from the guy. The man's been evading his realm for decades upon decades. As if hearing his thoughts, the air gets thicker with shadows, probably his father. It's not his own powers at work.

"I've heard plenty about Tom Riddle," Nico snorts before he sees that Tom has placed the plate of food near him. He takes a chip and bites into it, thinking, "He’s on my father’s “absolutely hate and done with” list, which is serious. He doesn’t take that list very well.”

He truly did not. There were very few names there, surprisingly, and Tom Riddle just happens to be at the very top for the last fifty years (or so Charon told him when he had had a conversation with him, every so often). This hits one of those “nothing can be done about it” issues that the gods have, or else he would have just struck him down into the Underworld if possible by now.

Oh, great...Nico sighs on the inside. This is feeling more and more like a quest. He didn’t want another quest, and certainly not another war. He’s been through two already in like...two years? Three at most. But...he might be able to help out here. The sooner they find all of those horcruxes, the sooner the guy could be removed and placed in the Fields of Punishment. One issue though...He didn’t want to be away from camp too long.

“I can join your school,” he says before his brain catches up with him, “I can help with finding those horcruxes.”

“Alright,” the man nods before raising a brow, “I suppose I could do that. School begins in one week, and our dear Harry is there, going into his third year. You shall be receiving a letter from Hogwarts, young man.”

“One thing,” Nico stands up while grabbing a few more bites, not eating much of it. He’s never been a heavy eater in the first place, much less after Tartarus...maybe he’ll never get it back. Lucky for him, a certain sunny healer was helping him with that, “My friend gets to come with me. He’ll be interested in the place and…”

He pauses, wanting to say that he needs him. He depends on Will a lot, strangely, considering his years alone. But...it’s still a little hard to admit having feelings like this to guys. He’s getting much more comfortable with it, but after it being a fear for many years, he still can’t quite get it out to random strangers.

“He’s a nice guy.”

“Okay,” Dumbledore nods, a thoughtful look on his face, “I think I can squeeze both of you in. Just make sure to get your supplies before you board the train to Hogwarts, the both of you. I shall see you shortly, my boy.”

“Yeah,” Nico nods before nodding his head at the food, “Thanks for the food, Professor. I should be on my way though. My friends will be worried.”

“I don’t doubt they will,” the older nods before taking a sip of his tea, “Good night to you, Nico…”

“Di Angelo.”

“Mr. di Angelo.”

Nico laughs softly before taking off for the door. A few people in the pub glance his way, uttering some things before going back to their beers and food. Nico strolls out before closing the door, feeling around.

Yep, the Mist was heavy here, so much, in fact, that he’s shocked he found the place. Demigods and even gods could be tricked by the Mist, provided that it’s heavy enough. This was heavy for sure.

First stop, Camp Half-Blood. Second, talk to Hecate. Third, get supplies and get acquainted with the wizarding world. Fourth...he’d figure it out with his boyfriend when they got there. One step at a time, as Will always quotes.

He walks down the street, not meeting that many people now. The streets have practically cleared out in little time, and he’s about to leave when a t.v. in the window of a shop flashes. Staring at it, Nico sees as the picture of a prisoner appears, a man with shaggy hair and a pale complexion. He glances at the title, trying to make out the words when the words switch to Greek.

"Huh, Sirius Black escapes," Nico blinks, deciding he should research the name, if possible. He probably has nothing to do with his problem, but then again, maybe he does, "Mass murderer, out for blood. On the loose."

He shrugs, calling out to his father. The shadows envelop him like a blanket, sending him back to his cabin.

Time for supper.

☠🌞☠🌞☠

Huh…

Will glances around as his dad drops Nico and him off at an English pub. The God of the Sun is gone before they can blink, bright red Maserati disappearing in a flash. The sign overhead looks old and grubby, saying that it's the Leaky Cauldron with a witch churning a spoon over a...well, cauldron. This has to be where Nico came before, since his boyfriend is not surprised by their surroundings. Luckily for them, Hecate had been at the Big House, gifting them knowledge of her own created world. She explained that since they were demigods, they already had magic within themselves enough to be wizards, wands will just help channel the magic. They would not have enough power to equal one of her children, but they could easily hide among the mortals she blessed long ago. Their own specific powers (like Nico shadow traveling and his own healing, which were magic in themselves) would be their specialty as wizards but they could still use their magic within to cast other spells.

Which is why they were here. They needed to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the school year. Also luckily for them, Hecate gave them the ability to better understand lettering that bothered their dyslexia. Instead of spending five minutes trying to decipher what that sign said, it took two minutes. The letters finally settled down and allowed them to briefly read it. So much easier.

"So where is it?" Will asks as he glances around at the alleyways, "Not seeing anything magical here."

"Inside," Nico grunts before shrugging at his look, "I don't exactly know where it is but Tom probably does."

"Okay," Will nods before grinning, waving his hand forward, "Lead the way, Lord Darkness."

Nico raises a brow before letting out a (cute) snort. Rolling his eyes, he leads the other into the pub before them. The place they enter is kind of dark and gloomy but not unwelcoming. Quite a few people sit at the tables, glancing their way for a moment before going back to their drinks. Will follows Nico up to the counter where an old man stands.

"Hey," Will smiles as they get there, "Do you know where we can get our school supplies?"

"Right this way, boys," the man nods before going out the back. Nico and Will exchange looks of uncertainty before following directly after him. They stroll out into a cool alley, meeting a brick wall. Will tenses, Nico even more so. This is the type of thing that got most demigods like them killed. Even Will wasn't that optimistic, despite being a pretty "sunshiny" person.

Good thing that Tom only took out his wand, tapping some bricks which turned into a doorway, exposing a street that had not been there before. Will gasps like a child, not even embarrassed as he takes everything in. There are people walking around, some in the stereotypical witch outfits, some in more modern clothes.

Likely pure-bloods and muggle-born wizards and witches, if the information in their brains is correct.

The buildings are all interesting, unique in their own ways. Some are new with grandeur like the white one that might fit in on Olympus but many are old like what most would imagine witches to live in.

Will is absolutely stunned.

Nico snickers quietly at his side before pulling on Will's hand. The slightly older blinks, brought out of his awe as the younger rolls his dark eyes happily. Will's about ready to ask why Nico's not completely amazed when he remembers that Nico has been a lot of places and seen quite a bit. He knew of the Roman campers long ago. He's been from California to New York to Italy to Greece and all over for years. Heck, he goes from the Underworld and back in no time at all.

"What?" Nico asks softly, knocking Will out of his thoughts. The older blinks before earthly brown eyes stare at him with an uncertain gleam.

"Just thinking," Will smirks back gently before shrugging, "About your travels. You've probably seen cooler places than this."

"Kind of?" Nico narrows his eyes in concentration. Good thing there's no grass beneath them, or it'd be dead with all this deathly power Nico is emitting right now, "The magic is new, besides what Hazel showed me. The buildings aren't though. Plenty of the buildings in the Underworld have these designs. I think the souls there wanted somewhere familiar to live."

"Yeah," Will nods before shaking his head, "Wait, there's buildings down there? I thought it was just the palace."

"Thanks," Nico turns to the guy who opened the gate for them. Soon, they pass through as it closes behind them, "There's buildings in Elysium, of all types. You can probably find some Spartan ones and all that. There's a village that looks like this though, maybe a bit outdated."

"Could be the wizards when they pass on," Will nods before taking out the paper that Hecate gave them. It's wonderful that she put it in Greek, "So we need to get our supplies. Robes, books, pets if we want, and wands."

"And I got the bag," Nico nods before holding up a white bag no bigger than his palm. It's been turned into an infinite-space bag that holds their money for these supplies, "Probably should get robes and books first."

"Oh, then our pets," Will tries to ignore as Nico's face saddens slightly, knowing animals tend not to like the son of Hades because of the whole death aura thing, "And then wands!"

"You're such a child," the other rolls his eyes playfully, a smirk on his lips as he huffs silently, "Okay. Let's go before Artemis drags the moon up."

"Okay," Will agrees before walking right by Nico's side. They go about their business. They get three robes, all suited to their size. Nico isn't thrilled that he's as short as he is, and Will has to agree that they aren't very good at fighting in them. They could be taken off guard with this if they don't get used to them, but it's needed school clothing so they buy them. Next they get all their books, and Will nearly puts the monster one back on the shelf with a scream as it opens, trying to eat his feet. Nico rolls his eyes before grabbing it up and running a hand down its spine, gaining a quick shiver from the might-be-alive tome that opens without a hitch, looking normal.

"Whoa…" Will grins in awe, grabbing the other into a tight hug. He also ignores the way Nico tenses briefly, "That was awesome. How'd you know how to do that?"

"Something dad made a long time ago," he snickers softly before he turns serious, "Trying to be a prankster. But it backfired and now it's a book hardly anyone uses. I'm shocked we're using them…"

Nico trails off before grabbing his own, which doesn't even snarl at him like Will's had. The younger stares at his book as if in thought before rubbing it.

"They're just misunderstood, that's all," he says softly before his face darkens. Will frowns, getting that this is heavier than just a book. It's Nico himself, misunderstood by almost everyone he's ever known.

"Well, some people understand them well," he grins back before nudging the other who blinks at him, "What about pets? I bet we can find you one."

"Hmmm…"

With that, they buy their books and go to the pet store. Will thinks that it'll surely take a minute before the animals notice Nico's death aura, but he's brutally slapped in the ears as soon as they enter. Cats hiss, toads bury themselves away, and the birds yelp and howl. The younger flinches, looking ready to call the nearest shadow to flee. Will just grabs his (cold) hand and gives him an encouraging smile. The other barely relaxes as they move into the store.

There's felines of all shapes and colors. Birds of all kinds hang out, perching high up. Toads sit in random places. There's even a few special pets, of the exotic kind. Will sees a python, a fish of some sort, and-

A raven. The bird jumps towards them, eyes an unusual golden color. It hops from its perch, landing before them with a small "kraa." Its head tilts before it...he flaps his way up to Nico's shoulder. The other watches cautiously as if the black bird may attack.

"Hey, there little guy," he smiles as a minute, hand reaching over to pet ebony feathers. The animal doesn't flee, merely letting out a happy chirp, "You're not afraid of me?"

The raven sends out another "kraa" before shaking its feathers out and standing closer to Nico's neck. The younger softens up, a small flicker of warmth in his eyes. It stuns Will more than the entrance to Diagon Alley did. Most of the time, Nico's eyes looked shattered and broken like a mirror that's been attacked. His time in Tartarus didn't help nor did his sister's death.

"Aw...Neeks, you got one of my dad's sacred animals," he grins before hugging the other near, though not as near as before. His boyfriend doesn't tense, "Ravens are very Apollo."

"And they're better singers," Nico snorts, teasing him. He doesn't bother to move away, leaving a warmth in Will's chest.

"Nico!" Will grasps his own chest in mock pain, "How could you say that? Di immortales! I'm a healer, not a singer."

"Heh," Nico laughs softly before his eyes widen, "Will, someone likes you."

"Wha-"

An owl comes down from a hideout up closer to the roof. It's mostly reddish-yellow with large black eyes as it perches before him, not climbing onto him but also acknowledging him by staring straight into his eyes. Creepy but cool. Nico only snickers harder.

"Screeching owl," he lists off before grinning more, "Sacred animal of my dad."

"You think they-"

"Probably," Nico shrugs before petting his raven, "Their blessing for our year at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to name him...Psyche," Will glances at Nico's annoyed look, "Not after Eros' wife, but soul in Greek."

Ohhh gods, that was a bad choice now that he thinks about it, considering Eros is Cupid and Nico did not have a good time with the god.

"Well, I'm naming him 'Sol' after 'sun' in Latin," Nico challenges with a smirk, looking too smug, "Take that, significant annoyance."

"Fine," he groans before holding out his arm. Psyche lands there, not scratching him at all, despite the fact that he doesn't stop staring straight at him, "Ugh...maybe I shouldn't have been so happy about this. He looks ready to peck me to death."

"If he does, I'll just fetch you before they judge you," he says mysteriously, "Bring you back."

"Nice one," Will laughs before frowning, "Wait, you're joking, right? Sometimes it's hard to tell. Neeks, you're kidding, right? Right?"

"Yeah," Nico snickers before nodding, "Wow, I really do have dad's humor."

"No kidding," Will deadpans softly before shrugging, "So off to get our wonderful wands?"

A moment of silence echoes around them before Nico's eye twitches.

"Were you trying to reference the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes!" Will laughs, "You've seen it?"

"When it came out, 1940ish, while in the Lotus Hotel, yeah," Nico nods before taking their stuff to the front and paying. They get their needed cages, food, and other stuff before leaving to go to the wand store, "The place was behind though so maybe it was 1970 when I saw it. I remember it played about half of the way into our stay there."

Their month stay that turned out to be 70 years. Yeah, Will still had a tiny bit of problems with adjusting to the idea of his boyfriend being 80-something in a 14-year-old body. Crazy but true.

"I think this is it, death boy," the taller pauses before glancing up at the sign. After a long moment of concentration, it reveals itself as Ollivander's Maker of Fine Wands since 182 B.C...or wait, that was 382. Yeah, definitely 382 B.C.

"Here goes nothing," Nico mutters under his breath before opening the door. As they step inside, they are both surprised to see boxes upon boxes littering the walls on almost every side. They go all the way up to the ceiling with just enough room for a small counter space in the middle, which also is cluttered by boxes stacked hazardously.

"Uhhh...hello?" Will asks carefully before settling his supplies and Psyche down. The owl gives a small hoot, likely not liking the jostling. Nico does the same, setting Sol's cage down, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes, I am back here," a voice drifts over them before an old man sticks his head out from behind some boxes, a curious gaze upon his face, "What would you two be needing this fine evening?"

"Wands," Nico answers bluntly, not giving any more information.

"Hmmm…" The other raises a brow before asking, "Aren't you two a little old for a new wand, at least so soon?"

"We've been homeschooled, sir," Will speaks up, making up a lie on the spot, "And I guess our wands didn't make the transfer, being too different in America and all. We wanted the full Britain experience."

"Ahhh, I see," the older nods before humming softly, searching around for some boxes, "It seems I may be of some assistance with that. Come, I'll get you set up right away. May I have your names?"

"Will," Will answers honestly before nodding over at his boyfriend, "And he's Nico."

"Alright," he pulls out a wand before handing it directly to the older of the two, "Will is first. Just give the wand a good flick."

Will blinks before doing that. A box in the corner bursts into ash, taking them all by surprise.

"Geez, way to shine, Death Ray," Nico snickers quietly at him, not being rude at all. Will just laughs back before putting it down on the desk carefully as though it might explode.

"Whoops…"

"Not the right wand," the older man scurries away after picking the wand up. He's gone for three seconds before bringing another one, shorter yet than the first. Will tries again only for another wand box to slam into a few more, spilling them about, "Hmmm...not that one either. Hold on."

Wand after wand is placed in his hold. None work, but Will is anything if not patient. He doesn't get mad at all, only curious and slightly frustrated. Nico looks ready to cause an earthquake though, but luckily only shadows crawl about. Will can feel them tugging on his shoes as if begging him to just forget about the wand and leave. He carefully brushes his fingers through Nico's own, sending him a supportive smile back.

"Ah ha! For you, beech mixed with hawthorn wood, unicorn tail core," the man held up a rich golden reddish wand, "10 inches long."

As soon as he touches it, it sends a wonderful warm spark up his arm to his chest. Light flows over him, giving him his usual godly sun glow that radiates outward. As if his father were listening, music plays in the background. The fresh scent of ambrosia and nectar fill the air as he grins, glancing at Nico who stares in awe.

"An interesting combination," the wandmaker nods before letting him look closer. The end swirls almost like the rays from the sun, perfect in his grip in a way no sword or even bow has. He likes it, "Beech is known for its tolerance and open-mindedness as well as its beautiful artistic style in magic. Hawthorn is known as a healing tree of which smells deeply of death once cut, and unicorn cores are most well for those who want to heal."

"Oh, yeah," Will nods, "That's actually my specialty, sir. I'm training to become a healer."

"High inspirations," the man praises before smiling, "Noble causes. The wand has chosen well."

Wait...chosen well?

"Now we need one for you," he points at Nico before beckoning him forward, "Come now."

He hands one to the other who doubtfully blinks before waving it. Something glass shatters brutally in the back.

"No, not that one," the man raises a brow, "Must avoid unicorn cores...try this."

As soon as Nico touches the wand, it shatters into pieces of wood.

"No, no, no…" the man frowns before taking the fragments and dumping them onto the counter.

It's another wand-after-wand ritual after that. Each one ends in broken windows and crumbled boxes. After what feels like the whole store's worth, he brings over a different wand.

"Elder mixed with hawthorn wood, finished with a coating of ebony," the older man stares at with a morbid and curious look, "Thestral hair core. 9 and a half inches."

Will himself can tell it's Nico's wand as soon as he touches it. The shadows strengthen but don't suffocate them, more like blanket everything in cool safety. The gentle sound of bones rattling chimes through the air as a slight touch of ice nips the air. Nico seems to relax on instinct as the smell of a campfire hangs in the air.

"Most curious," Ollivander nods in thought before carefully holding onto the wand. Nico goes to let go, but he shakes his head, "No need to give it up, Nico. I merely wish to examine it quickly...ah! Most interesting…"

"Interesting?"

"Why I remember every wand I've ever made," the older nods before blinking in surprise, "This is one of my first, the only one made with three woods. It is merely the second wand to be carved from an elder tree, and most interestingly, comes from the same hawthorn wood as Will's does."

"And?" Nico blinks before glancing at Will who shrugs.

"It is a wand of death," Will almost laughs. Makes sense, with Nico and Hades being all about death. The younger seems ready to roll his eyes but they both wait, "I have made very few wands with thestral hair, and certainly not anymore. This can only be used by someone who has mastered death and is not afraid of it. As stated before, hawthorn is a tree of life and death. Elder wood is for those who are powerful and who can command a strong presence. Ebony wood is known for its combative nature as its owner is unafraid to be themselves. You are destined for great things, Nico, whether that be for bad or for good."

Nico gets a sour look his face. The grip adjusts to expose the end of the wand which looks a lot like the skull ring Nico loves to wear, the last thing he got from Bianca. It fits well, in color and symbolism. Will snorts softly before bumping his shoulder against the other's. Nico's face settles into something a bit happier.

"As always, the wand chooses the wizard," Ollivander grins at them before he nods, "I am excited to see what destiny you two will have here. Enjoy the wands, and may they help you well."

"Thank you," Nico nods at him before Will pays the amount, leaving a little bit more to hopefully cover the damages. They both tuck their wands close before taking their leave. As they walk down the street, Nico's face scrunches up as they pass by a boy about their age. Said boy is too busy looking around in the store, only the profile of his face visible. As they pass, he rubs at his forehead like it itches slightly. Will follows Nico as he trudges away, before they come to a stop shops away.

"Who was that?"

"Harry Potter," Nico acknowledges before he tenses, eyes zipping to the closest alleyway. Will blinks, seeing a black tail disappear into it, "Might be a hellhound. I've seen it before on the other side."

Will wants to ask about it, but before he can Nico has put his supplies down (except Sol, who is now on his shoulder) and rushed into the alley after it, wand out and black sword not far behind.

"Nico!" Will shouts in surprise before cursing and yelling in Greek, trying to catch up, " _Nico!_ "


	2. Things Turn Grim (and not the dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will confront the dog in the alleyway, who just happens to be Sirius Black. Along the way on the train, after agreeing to help the escapee, they meet Harry and his friends. Too bad the dementors decide to board the train too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have not read the HP books nor seen much of the movies. I am looking stuff up to try to acquaint myself with everything third year, etc...so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also, I almost cried making the scene where Will heals Nico's wounds so they don't hurt anymore. Enjoy!

Nico ducks into the alleyway, diving after the black dog. The shadows can’t hide the animal who whips around with a startled stance, golden eyes watching him. Nico’s eyesight is amazing in the dark, due to being a child of Hades. The shadows obey his every whim, they do not control him. Now is no different as he lightens the area around the dog but presses the shadows to the entrance so no one will disturb them. Just as he does, Will comes running up yelling in Greek. 

" _Nico! What the Hades, Nico! Hold up. You're way too fast!"_ He skids to a stop, eyeing the giant dog who watches them back, equally as weary. The son of Apollo switches back to English, "Who are you? Are you a lycanthrope?"

Nico prepares himself for an attack. He curses himself in his head at the fact that he didn't bring any silver blades with him. This was too small to be a hellhound, but it could be a lycanthrope. Silver is the only weapon that will take them down, as not even his sword could harm it, strangely. It looks almost like the ones that chased Reyna, Coach Hedge, and him across the world. It's black with eyes too far on the smart side. Nico narrows his own eyes, fear aura stretching out. The dog whimpers slightly before suddenly shifting into a man. Seconds later, he clambers back.

It's Sirius Black.

Nico holds out his wand, thinking of spells he could use. Perhaps a stupefy spell or full body-bind curse? His sword won’t be needed. He doesn’t want to vanquish his soul, after all. But at least he has back-up if need be, as it can hurt mortals.

"Why are you following us!" Nico shouts, glaring at the man who shudders back from them, rags all tattered and skin white as paper. He shakes just slightly, clearly malnourished, a feeling Nico can understand all too well from his time in that jar. Even now, he’s sickly-looking, though none of the campers at either camp care now...not after Reyna accepted him with open arms that night at the campfire. He forces himself not to think about that or the previous experience. 

"I wasn't following you," he says frantically before glaring back at them, standing a bit more aggressively. Stupidly brave for a wanted man. He has to be a wizard, if he can shift into an animal, "I was watching Harry! And I am no werewolf!"

"Why are you watching Harry Potter?" Nico's eyes narrow, ready to pull on his powers. He had researched the man, to find out that he had supposedly killed some other mortals (not wizards) and gotten Harry's parents murdered by giving them up to the guy they're trying to kill now. But...Nico frowns, digging deeper into the other's fears. Just like his dad, he can sense fears and find out just what they are, especially if he concentrates enough. Usually this would drain him, but since coming back from the trip with the Parthenos, he has gotten stronger, just like Reyna said.

He digs in deep. Some would call this mind reading. Thanks to his powers over dreams, he can traverse into the mind, because as he said years ago, dreams and death are his friends. They are not that different. Dreams were the closest most came to death, at least on a daily basis. And people have dreams even when awake and aware, especially when they are near death's doors. They are nearly one and the same, a warming comfort in the worst times, a horrible scare in the best.

He dives into the memories, tasting strands of fright. One centers on a group of black cloaks before it shifts to a man Nico recognizes as Voldemort. He’s a slimy looking man with slits for a nose, not unlike a snake or even a Greek basilisk. Multiple fragments hover around in broken, half fractured orbs. But the strongest fear slams into him, of Sirius standing over a boy's still body, crying out in anguish. The boy is too familiar, the one they just saw at the storefront.

He comes back to his senses quickly, as if smashed back into his body. He winces, not used to this power, having never gone that deep. He avoids using that skill for various reasons, among them a concern for energy. He leans against Will carefully, glad the other takes his weight without complaint or worrying too much.

He hates worrying people, especially those closest to him. 

"You want to keep him safe," Nico asks with wide eyes as Sirius stares at him in shock, face uncomfortable as he pants.

"What...h-how did you do such a powerful Legilimency?" The man demands as he leans against the wall, "And yes! I've always wanted to keep my godson safe! I'm innocent! They sent me to Azkaban for 12 years! I didn't kill anyone! They just locked up the key and forgot about me! My own godson doesn't even know me! He's barely 13!"

"Not giving people a second thought...that can be dangerous," Nico says softly, remembering saying the same thing that feels like long ago, but realistically was only less than two months ago. He had said it over a heart that was broken, to the guy he had been into deeply. He knew the feeling to be forgotten and locked away, literally and metaphorically, "But maybe you can explain yourself now. Why are you watching Harry? I saw you outside the Leaky Cauldron and here."

"I want to see him!" Sirius waves his hands around, rubbing his face, "Harry was just a baby last time I saw him, unburdened by the crimes committed against him. As soon as I got word that he was here, at Hogwarts, I freed myself. I need to know he is alright, to see his face, even if he will never truly see mine! And I need revenge!"

"Revenge?" Will asks carefully before raising a brow, "For your imprisonment?"

"Yes! That wrenched Pettigrew!" The man curses while glaring at the wall, "He is the one who told Voldemort about dear James and Lily! He is the one who got them killed! Our friends! The scamp double crossed us, killing some muggles to frame me before disappearing away for the past 12 years while I've been stuck wasting away!"

"And where is Pettigrew now?" Will asks cautiously, wand at the ready but not to be used, "He must be hiding somewhere, right?"

"Yes!" Sirius grows angrier by the second. Good thing he has no wand or there would be sparks flying and Nico knows who he will protect every time, regardless of the other's innocence. Also, his father would absolutely love this man, very angry and wrathful, "He is an Animagus, in the shape of a vile rat! I know he must be hiding somewhere within Hogwarts, as someone’s pet! It is the only place he could possibly be safe from being found! The only place he can hide!"

"Okay,” Will nods from Nico’s side. The younger stands on his own power now, “That’s where we’re going this year. We could watch out for you so you don’t have to risk getting captured. But you have to be more careful. Someone will notice you one of these times.”

“Wait,” the man blinks at them, “You believe me? Even though you must have heard the stories?”

“Yeah,” Nico shrugs before nodding, calling the shadows to part a little more, “We’ve seen weirder. And I know what it’s like...at least the wrath part…”

Which his sister had warned him against a while ago. Thank the gods he had had her in his life, even if it had brought him pain...still brings him pain at her death. Grudges are not good for normal people, much less children of Hades. He was long over the hate he’d held inside for Percy, knowing it wasn’t his fault.

“And besides, where I come from,” Nico nods gently before grinning, though it’s likely a bitter action, “We like justice.”

“Well...I...thank you,” the man settles down before moving some hair out of his face, which doesn’t help his overall appearance at all, “I would most appreciate the help. I am trying to keep an eye on my godson, but it is not easy when I am a dog. Besides the general public, my dog form, Padfoot, tends to have...less complex thoughts so it takes a lot of attention to stay focused on what I want. I’ve been living in the Forbidden Forest just outside of the school for about a month or so now.”

“So that is where we can find you?”

“Yes,” he nods before glancing at the alleyway, “I must be on my way though, before more people notice that I am here. Keep an eye on Harry for me, please. I have no doubt he has heard of the news and will think I am out to hunt him down. You do not have to tell him anything, but please do keep him safe.”

“Will do,” Will nods seriously (one of the most serious Nico has ever seen him, and that’s saying a lot considering how he gets during his healing sessions) before glowering right back at the other, “And stay out of trouble. Don’t do anything reckless. We’ll figure out how to contact you if we need to.”

The man nods before shifting back into a dog, taking off out of the alley. Nico allows the shadows to shift back to their rightful places, exposing the guts of the backstreet as they both stand there for a moment. Sol settles on his shoulder better, making a neat little “kraa” noise as if curious. He just rubs his back with one hand, snickering softly as Will joins in, Psyche (Psyche, why the ever...why Psyche…) perched on his shoulder though less amused.

“He’s going to do something reckless.”

“Duh,” Nico rolls his eyes before smiling, “That’s the look Percy gets every single time he promises not to do something stupid and then does it a day later. At least Annabeth named him right. He does have seaweed for brains.”

“Hah, he does!” Will laughs before grabbing his hand. Nico freezes in shock, still not used to holding anyone’s hand, much less his boyfriend’s. It’s...nice. A good feeling. He likes it a lot, “You okay, Sunshine?”

“I...uhhh...yeah?” Nico prays to the gods that his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel as he keeps staring at their entwined hands, “Just like this...uhhh...you know? Holding hands.”

“Awww…” Will smiles softly before pressing close enough to lean his forehead against his. Tan skin meets olive, “I like this too, death boy.”

“And now I wanna leave,” Nico pouts before smirking wickedly at the other whose eyes widen.

“Nico, no, you don-”

He latches onto the other who luckily had the foresight (heh...Apollo’s kid having foresight…) to grab their supplies on the way in. Nico focuses on the cool feeling in his bones, just as the shadows twist around him and Will. Everything blacks out around them as they fade away into the darkness, getting a ride home back to camp.

☠🌞☠🌞☠

Go to King’s Crossing Station and enter the train through platform nine and three-quarters, they tell them!

Will glances around, not quite seeing where they are supposed to enter. For being a society much like the demigods, this made no sense. It’s just a platform where modern day trains come in. He’s already seen some come and go, but he knows they can’t be holding the wizards, too exposed and in the open. Wizards really love to hide like them, so here they are, just wondering where to enter the train. A moment goes by before a whole group of redheads wander towards their direction.

They must be a family, since they are tight-knit together, all dressed in gold and red. There are only two people who aren’t redheads who also wear the same colors, one a brunette with bushy hair and the other…

Beside him, Nico tenses, at the same time that Harry winces, hand going over his forehead again. Even from here, Will can see the lightning-shaped scar that must be where the horcrux is. Nico’s face hardens before Harry blinks, glancing around as if looking for someone. Luckily for them, they stay well hidden in the shadows (thanks, Nico) so he doesn’t really see them. Seconds pass before Will and Nico both glance at each other, silently agreeing to go talk to the large group.

“Excuse me,” Will calls out to the woman who seems to be in charge. Honestly, for some reason, she reminds him of his own mother. Maybe it’s in the kind eyes or the gentle smile that she directs at her children and them, “Would you know the passageway to the train? We were told to arrive here, but we don’t know exactly how to enter.”

“New students! You two must be the transfer students we heard about!” The woman gasps in surprise before nodding with a warm grin, “Of course, my dears! We were just about to send the children on their way ourselves. Just run at the beam there between numbers nine and ten! Ginny! Would you like to show these two boys how to get to the train?”

“Sure, mum!” A younger girl shouts back, hair as red as the rest as she grabs her cart. Taking off for a run, she pushes her stuff until she’s heading straight for the wall. If Will had lived a normal life, he’d be freaking out and calling these people crazy, saying that she'd crash. As it is, he just watches as the younger disappears into thin air.

“Fred, George, you’re next!” The woman shouts before a pair of twins (oh, Hades…Stoll brothers all over again) grin right at her. She scowls sternly before reprimanding them, “No, I am well aware of the fact that he is Fred and he is George. On your way, you two.”

The two laugh before running into the wall. Will grins at the behavior, remembering the Hermes' kids’ antics as Nico snickers from his side, trying to hold it in.

“Ron, Hermione, Harry,” she nods at them before sighing, “We’ll see you over the holidays, I assure you, unless plans change. Have a good year, you three. Ron, stay out of trouble and watch your brothers!”

“Awww....mum!” He cries out before practically pouting, “Why do I have to watch them? They’re older? And what about Ginny?”

“They will get into trouble,” the woman reasons as the three get ready to go through, “And your little sister is doing just fine. I don’t want another car stealing trip, Ron!”

Ron scoffs before taking off, disappearing into nothingness. The other two grin at each other before rushing forward after saying bye.

"Just follow them into the express," the woman grins, turning her attention back to them, "It's right on the other side. But you may want to hurry, dears! It closes shortly! I'm Molly Weasley, by the way! It's good to meet you two."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Nico smiles at her softly, which she grins even wider at, "You have been most helpful."

"It's truly no problem," she grins happily before waving, "Such a polite, young man. You two look after yourselves now and enjoy your school year, you hear me? If you ever need anything, ask my Ronald to send a letter and I'll reply right away, okay? Have a wonderful trip!"

They wave as she marches away. Sharing a look, they run for the entrance. Will can practically hear both of them praying to their parents and the other gods that they don't crash into a brick wall. The son of Apollo notices the grip Nico keeps on his arm, ready to shadow travel them away if they do hit "rock bottom." Will has no doubt that the Italian demigod has quick enough reflexes to pull that off.

Good thing that they both come through the other side. What they see is just as impressive as Diagon Alley was. People bustle around in large converging and diverging numbers, colored in black and many colors. There's luggage being loaded and family saying goodbye. 

They already said their goodbyes to Camp Half-blood before they came here. Will had (temporarily) appointed Kayla as head counselor of their cabin, to make sure no one got hurt too badly. He had said goodbye to all the others, and watched as Nico took his time talking with Annabeth and Percy who both came in from further in New York, where they were spending their senior year at a normal school. And of course, Will was there when Nico called up his sister, Hazel, who tugged in Jason and Piper who had been visiting Camp Jupiter, along with her boyfriend, Frank. Hah...for claiming he didn’t have friends, Will knew that the son of Hades had more people in his corner than he always thought. It was heart-warming to see…

“Will,” Nico’s voice interrupts his thoughts as the younger tugs on him, “Will...are you always going to react this way to magical stuff? Let’s get on the train, significant annoyance, before they leave us. **Come on.** ”

Will laughs softly at the hint of Italian before grinning, taking off after Nico who slips through the crowd as though he is a shadow. Will narrows his eyes, forcing himself not to think further on that or the fact that his boyfriend could very well (and had nearly) turned into the shadows he controls. Turning his attention back to the other, he hops into the train before chasing after Nico who seems to know where he's going. Stopping right at a cabin spot, he opens the door, peeking his black-haired head into the cab. Brown eyes glance his way before nodding.

He steps inside to see that it's nearly unoccupied. The only person inside is a scrappy-looking man sleeping in the far corner. He's clearly out, covered in his robes. He must be one of the teachers, and Will nods as he sees the suitcase.

Remus Lupin.

"He sleeping?" Will asks softly, not trying to wake him if he is, "Also, Psyche was not a happy bird earlier."

"Yeah, he's asleep," Nico speaks at a normal volume, which is always somewhat quiet anyway, as if no fear that the other will wake, "In a deep sleep."

"Nico...did you-"

"No," the younger rolls his eyes before sitting down by the window, carefully situating himself by the window opposite of the professor so that he doesn't accidentally cut anyone or himself on the sword that hides under his robes. Sol sits atop his shoulder like an adorable cat, cooing softly in a way a raven shouldn't be able to. Psyche sits on Will's lap as he takes the spot right next to the son of Hades. The screeching owl stares at him, unblinking...it's unnatural, "I didn't make him go to sleep."

"Okay," the blond nods before raising a brow, "So he must be the new Hogwarts teacher. DADA or Magical Creatures?"

"Not sure," Nico's nose scrunches up before he frowns, eyes zipping to the other there. A second later, he stares harder before his eyes snap shut. Will can feel a slight touch of cold seeping through the air as Nico does what he did in that alley nearly a week ago. Ten seconds later, he opens his eyes while leaning on the window, tired some. He switches to Ancient Greek, muttering, " _He's a werewolf."_

" _You sure?_ "

" _Who else is afraid of the moon and not of Artemis herself?_ " Nico shrugs before eyeing the man, " _But seriously, he's dreaming about how he became one...or he was. Shifted the dream._ "

" _Poor guy,_ " Will nods, heart going out to him. He knew (as well as Nico did) what it is like to not be able to control something because of bloodline and different events. Monsters chase them on a daily basis for an ancestry they never had part in. Even the lesser demigods were prone to such misfortunes, " _That's where you got those scars from, right? The ones along your shoulders?_ "

" _Yeah, and Reyna and Coach tried to patch them up. Wasn't much we could do,_ " Nico shrugs before wincing slightly. Will slides closer, carefully gripping the younger's shirt to expose a long strip of skin. Claw marks snake their way in raggedly, looking just as brutal as when he first saw them. He hadn't been able to pay attention to them in those three days in the infirmary, too worried about his newest friend dissolving into shade. He'd forgotten about them. Touching one, he gets a shiver of pain from Nico who has a guilty look on his face.

"Nico," he accidentally switches back to English, staring at the other softly, "Why didn't you tell me that they were bad? That they hurt still?"

"I forgot," Nico sighs before looking down and out the window, ashamed. Will frowns, hating the idea that his boyfriend feels this way at all. Scars were scars and wounds always needed to be taken care of, "I just...I had no one. I'm just...used to no one, Will. I patch myself up. The dead don't bleed, they don't tear down like we do. They don't understand it and they can't help, not really. All the practices gone wrong, my fights, everything...I'm used to judging how to get out alive, not how much damage I get."

A pang of sadness slams into Will like a shot to the heart from his own father's bow. He might just combust with the feeling.

"But you don't have to," the son of Apollo smiles carefully, taking Nico's chin into hand. It's the boldest they've been as a couple so far, and Will pushes that, resting his nose against the other's cold cheek. Blue eyes stare straight into pained chocolate ones, "You're not alone. Never again. I'm here anytime you need me and especially when you want me. And the others will always be here for you. Here, I can help with them…"

He gently rubs at the injured flesh. If it were anyone else, Nico would be flinching away with disgust at being touched, but he allows it. The scars are rigid and stiff like sandpaper, and there are many. Will sends up a grateful prayer to Reyna and Coach Hedge that they took good enough care of the younger. It's a wonder that the son of Hades survived at all, between the shadow traveling, the exhaustive list of wounds, and the deep malnutrition from Tartarus.

He gives into the gentle sweet thrum of a heartbeat singing in his veins, watching as a golden glow spreads along his fingers. He carefully holds onto Nico's back, running his unoccupied hand through the long strands of jet black hair as he starts to hum. His healing, like that of all of his siblings, works much better when in song to his father. As it is, Will happens to be the best healer anyone's seen in many, many years at camp. Where he lacks (somewhat) in archery and (a lot) in singing, he more than makes up for in healing.

Even now, Nico relaxes, resting his head against Will's chest. It's calming and beautiful. 

"Stupid werewolves," Nico sighs quietly after a long moment, one eye is uncovered enough for the older to see that he looks ready to sleep, "Destroyed my jacket. Really liked that one."

"We'll get you another one," Will promises before shifting them both in a better position to sleep. Will himself isn't sleepy, so he can stay awake to guard them both. Nico, however, needs the rest, especially since most nights involved intense nightmares that left him exhausted and haunted, "Just lay right here, Sunshine. Get some sleep, doctor's orders."

"Pffttt," Nico snorts sarcastically before yawning deeply, "You're funny…"

"And I'm in charge," he nods before continuing to gently brush his fingers through ebony hair. He gently places a kiss to the other's brow, where he likes it most, "Be here when you wake up, Mr. Lord of the Darkness."

With that, Nico passes out with a tiny grin, sleeping so quietly that he could be dead. But he's not, as the other can feel his breathing every so often. A minute goes by as he smiles down at the other. Sol stays on his shoulder, also keeping an eye out while Psyche perches between them, snuggling up to the sleeping demigod. Will laughs silently, taking in the sight...

That is until the door opens. Glancing up, he sees the three kids from earlier on the platform. They freeze when they notice that the cart has people inside, but soon move in.

"Hey," the redhead...Ron, starts first with a loud voice, "Can w-"

"Ron!" The bushy-haired one scolds him by elbowing him in the gut, whisper-shouting, "Some of them are sleeping!"

"Oh," the other sends him a sheepish smile before lowering his voice, "Sorry, mate. I hadn't noticed."

"It's alright," Will says at a normal volume before grinning, "These two are thoroughly asleep. Come in. I'm Will Solace and this is Nico di Angelo."

"Thanks," the girl says back before sitting by Will. The two boys take the other seat, Harry sitting across from Will, "All the other seats are taken. You're the new transfer students, right? What year are you in?"

Oh gods, she's an Annabeth. Will nearly rubs his face at that, knowing just how the girl would be thirsting for knowledge. She could mess with their plans if she finds out about them being demigods.

"Yeah, we are," Will nods kindly before half-shrugging to not shake Nico awake, "We're third year."

"You don't look like third years," Ron scrunches up his face with a sour look before yelping as the girl hits him again, "Ow! Hermione! What was that for!"

"You're being insensitive," she narrows her eyes before shaking her head, "He's not usually this way."

"It's okay," Will snickers before relaxing some, "We're in our third year because we were both homeschooled and it didn't quite match. Nico is 14, and I'm 15."

"'Round here, that's usually fourth and fifth year," Harry speaks up before nodding, "These two are Ron and Hermione. I'm Harry."

"Harry Potter," Will nods before grinning, "We heard about you, at least a little. It's nice to meet all of you. I'm sure Nico will agree once he wakes up."

"And who is he?" Ron questions as they glance at the man in the corner who doesn't even twitch, "Never seen him before."

"New professor," Will and Hermione say at the same time, sending each other looks of shock before laughing quietly. Will goes back to paying attention to the sleeping Nico as the three talk about Professor Lupin and someone named Hagrid. Will blocks them out for a while before they gain his focus again.

They look concerned. 

"Hmmm?"

"We were wondering…" Hermione starts before gazing at Nico, "If Nico is okay? He looks…"

"Malnourished?" Will supplies for her, which gets a nod from all three. He debates what to tell them and then goes with the partial truth, "Nico's been through a lot, especially lately. Something...traumatic happened over the summer…"

Because, of course, Tartarus is traumatizing enough. Percy and Annabeth are living proof of it, and they had been together the whole time. While Will had been looking over the son of Poseidon, he had confessed that he had seen the true form of Tartarus for a few seconds, and it had left him feeling drained of life and shattered. The sea-weilding demigod didn't know how Nico had made it out with any sanity left. Will knew...that Nico saw more than that, saw Tartarus' true form the whole time. He had fought and fought and fought until he could no more. Until he was caught and stuffed into an even more traumatizing situation involving a jar and little time to survive before his oxygen ran out.

Only his quick thinking to eat pomegranate seeds saved him.

War sucks. It sucks so much. 

"Some of our friends died...a close friend named Leo passed away and he's taken it...hard," Will sighs softly, knowing Nico still blames himself. He had felt the son of Hephaestus die, "He's been through hell and back, and I'm trying to get him back to health...it's a slow process."

It has been. But at least his boyfriend is looking more like a human being and less like a shadowy skeleton as he had before. It's only been a month since the day of the battle.

"Oh…"

A moment of silence echoes around them, only broken by the sound of the train moving. Before long, the door opens up to show a woman pushing a cart. She's cheery as she smiles at them.

"Hello, dears," she greets them, "Would you like some sweets?"

"Yes, please," Harry speaks up before grabbing almost everything from the tray. He drops off some money before grinning, "Thanks."

"Enjoy!"

And then the door is closing. Will glances at the pile of candy, raising a brow in confusion. He only recognizes like two things...maybe…possibly. 

"Oh, blimey!" Ron gasps before grabbing some treats up, "You got the whole thing, Harry! We got Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pastries and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs!"

One piece of candy moves, in the literal shape of a frog. It hops from the far side of the seats towards Will's side. He snickers softly before eyeing a Pumpkin Pastry. 

"Here," Harry hands it to him, seeing that he was watching it. He nods back, taking it into his hand before taking a bite. It's delicious and bursting with flavor. He grins before finishing it off. Just as he does, Nico shifts beside him, accidentally jarring Psyche awake. The owl huffs before glaring at Will like it's his fault. 

"Mmhhggg," Nico groans before rubbing his face, "Will?"

"Hey," Will smiles back before helping the sleepy demigod to sit up, "Got some snacks here…"

"Not hungry," the younger mumbles before dropping his head back onto his shoulder, about ready to slip asleep again. Will just snickers softly before tugging on the other.

"You gotta eat something," he shrugs before breaking another pastry in half, practically waving one end in Nico's face, "Come on, death boy."

"Don't call me that, Solace," Nico grunts before grabbing the snack and shoving it into his mouth. Will rolls his eyes, snorting at the childish behavior. The younger chews quickly, swallowing it all down before going still again. 

"He seems like a prickly one," Ron glances at Nico.

"He can be," Will nods back before snorting quietly, "His dad is way worse though. Could light you on fire if he's annoyed enough."

"And that's a good thing?" Hermione asks incredulously, brows up to her forehead.

"The guy's not so bad now," Will shrugs carefully before grinning fondly, "Scary but protective, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry nods before smiling, "I know the feeling, honestly. Our friend, Hagrid, is about the same. He'd never hurt anyone but he's intimidating, I guess."

Another moment passes in silence before the group starts talking about Sirius Black and how he escaped from Azkaban. Will listens quietly, disagreeing in his own head with most of what is said. Luckily, there is no mention of a black dog being seen so Will guesses Sirius has kept his word. 

That goes on until the train comes to a halt. Hermione complains about they can't be at Hogwarts yet, and Will feels a chill run through him. At the same time, a literal chill fills the air as the lights flicker off. Frost creeps upon the window, and Will hurries to shake Nico awake. He could be him…

Nope.

As soon as the younger wakes, exhausted eyes open up to look his way before he suddenly jolts awake. He shakes his head, confirming Will's fear. This is not his doing. Nico isn't scared or angry, so there's no reason for his cyrokinesis to start up. The train has stopped for some reason. 

That reason comes in the shape of a snarled hand opening the door. For a moment, Will fears it's Hades having sent some skeleton ghosts. But this is proven incorrect when a cloaked being follows, floating off the ground. Their face is part of the black sheet except for a gaping mouth.

All the happiness and warmth leaves the room as it comes closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry and Nico pale, eyes large as can be. 

And then the memories hit. Of his mom taking him to camp when he was young, saying he had to stay there, that she couldn't take care of him the way she needed to. He only sees her every so often. Of watching campers after campers die at the hands of Kronos and a possessed Luke. Of Luke dying at his own hand to save them all and fulfill the Great Prophecy.

Memories of the second war hits, of both Camp Half-blood and Jupiter campers dying by fighting each other, Will being unable to stop it. And then the memory of Nico being so stretched out thin that he starts to flicker, nearly see through as his left arm fades into the shadows as he figh-

Will bursts back to life with a gasp. Lurching over, it takes a second to realize that he's on the floor. He feels shaky and cold, but he pushes it aside to check his surroundings.

Professor Lupin is glaring at the door, wand still out though nothing is cast. Ron and Hermione are worried as ever, standing over Harry who groans in the closest corner of the seats. 

Wait...Where's Nico?

Will glances over to see that the younger is on the floor too. He's not with them mentally, curled up in a ball with his hands over his ears. His eyes are glossy as he glances around rapidly, tears filling them. He's barely breathing at all, looking ten times more ghostly than ever.

Oh Hades. 

Chocolate. He needs some chocolate right now. 

"Do any of you have a large chunk of chocolate?" He demands, only getting confused looks from the three younger. He moves to get up on shaky limbs. Will calms, face serious as he shouts, "Does anyone in here have any?"

Professor Lupin yanks out a whole wrapper filled with the candy, and Will breaks it in half quickly, jumping to his boyfriend's side. Sol squeaks in fear, gripping the bar gently with his claws as Will hurries to sit the younger up and break him out of whatever memories he's reliving. If the reaction is anything to go by, it's either Tartarus or Cupid or that stupidly tight jar. 

The room is still cold as an autumn night, ice cracking along the windows, the seats inside getting frosted. This time it is Nico at action, as shadows begin to subtly shriek and cry, clinging to Nico like he might disappear. 

" _Wake up, Sunshine. Wake up!_ " He shakes Nico while talking in Greek, " _It's not real. You're safe. I'm here. Nico._ "

The younger wakes up with a small whimper of fright. His hands latch onto him as he starts to breathe faster. A moment later, dark eyes glance around, still glistening with tears.

The damage is done. His whole body screams of being broken and twisted like it had been before, down in that pit. His eyes are empty and bleak.

"What just happened?" Harry says behind them as Will breaks off a chunk of chocolate, giving it to Nico who eats it with an unblinking gaze, still not quite with them, but at least functioning.

"Bloody hell," Ron answers back, voice cracking, "That thing came in. Felt as if all the joy and happiness were sucked from the room. You, Will, and Nico passed out while the Professor took care of the thing."

"Dementor," Nico speaks up, voice emotionless, "It's a dementor. Live off of happy memories and souls. Have some at home, but they respect father. These are rogue. They respect no one...vultures."

Will frowns, wondering what in Hades name would possess the God of Death to create and use such foul creatures. Hopefully, Nico wouldn't accidentally give them away as demigods.

"Yes, I guess they rather are," Professor Lupin nods before shoving chocolate into the other's hands, "They are searching for Sirius Black, though I cannot understand why here of all places. Eat up. Chocolate is good for the soul. Will negate the effects of the blasted dementor. And you, how did you know to eat chocolate?"

"Will Solace," he nods before taking a bite of the sugary treat, "And I'm training to become a healer someday, Professor. Chocolate is good against the aftermath of nearly all dark magic. It's also healthy for you, especially dark chocolate."

"I have no doubt you'll be a fine healer, Mr. Solace," the werewolf sends him a nod before shaking out his limbs, "Now if you will excuse me, I wish to go speak with the conductor. We should be to the school shortly."

And then he's gone, stepping out before shutting the door. The three sit down on that side while Will guides Nico back to their seat. With his mind back, Nico's powers no longer run rampant, the booth warming up again as the lights come on.

"Already turning out to be a great year," Will mutters sarcastically under his breath as he has Nico eat more chocolate, taking his own bite too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking ideas for what Will and Nico fear, by the way! So far:
> 
> Will-three things  
> Nico-four things
> 
> I doubt I will go further than this but I might if something really speaks to me (especially with Will as he's harder to pin a fear on than Nico) so keep the ideas coming! Next chapter is the sorting and feast!


	3. Things Get Sorted (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico get sorted into their respective houses at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, they discover some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, there are hints of PTSD and eating disorders in this chapter. Nothing too bad, but it's mentioned several of times that Nico has a hard time eating much so I thought it best to warn everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico hates dementors.

No, he despises them. The ones in the Underworld had a purpose, had reason. They worked in the Fields of Punishment, forever feeding from the souls who have done great wrongs. They serve Hades and his children, and Nico has even learned a thing or two from the ones in the palace rooms. They are not bad, but when they are rogues, they tend to mindlessly feed from the mortal world. The Mist conceals them from most, becoming just a rather severe case of depression to the average person.

Nico glares out the window. They're nearly at Hogwarts now, and yet he can't pay attention to that.

He can't command rogue dementors. He can force them back to the Underworld, but that was difficult given the fact that they practically soulless. They care little for whom they work if it means that they will reap the rewards of life substance.

Nico really. Reallyyy...hates them.

At least the chocolate was helping. He feels a tad bit warmer than before. The memories induced by the dementors still haunt him. Of Percy bringing the news of Bianca's death and Nico screaming he hated him, chest feeling dead and wretched apart. Of running away from both camps because he felt no one would ever accept him, too creepy, too...wrong...of wandering on his own. Of taking the leap into Tartarus, thinking he could possibly ever take on something alone to save the others the pain. Of being watched by a being so big and so powerful that he could be slaughtered at any moment, in less than a second flat. Of being crammed into an air-tight space barely big enough for his body and left to die-

Nico shakes his head. He absolutely despises dementors and next time he runs into one, he might just vanquish them forever. He was not going through this again. He was finally getting some happy memories, and now these soul-suckers wanted to take that away from him.

He hates them.

The train rattles suddenly before Will grabs his hand. He focuses on the warm touch, calming down. The train stops shaking as he does so, and Nico sends Will a grateful, tiny grin back. He’s not feeling the greatest still, but he’ll get back to it soon. Or...as well as he normally feels, that is.

“Well, this time, I think we’re actually at Hogwarts!” Hermione grins before shrugging, “We should get dressed in our school clothes.”

Nico feels Will shake his head in agreeance by his side while the other two boys also nod along, going about their separate ways. The son of Hades couldn’t really care much, not after everything that happened within the last few hours, but Will is suddenly pushing him up.

“Awww...come on, Neeks,” he brushes his hands through Nico’s hair. The younger (technically older…) leans into it, glad for the semi-privacy and the subtle glow that his significant annoyance puts into the touch. Some more of the darkness fades as he grunts quietly, “You get to wear more black. It’s going to be easier to shadow travel in these blankets.”

“Hah,” he snorts before covering his mouth, too late to block it. Will smirks at him, blue eyes sparkling like the sun catching light on a sapphire gem, “These aren’t blankets, trust me. We wear togas at Camp Jupiter, and mine is black.”

“Ah, yes,” Will nods before adopting a strict proper stance, “Good day, there Ambassador of Pluto, what have you come to discuss at this senate meeting? Another zombie outbreak? Perhaps another year of unyielding crops who have died mysteriously?”

“Pffttt, you’re a dork,” Nico snorts before rolling his eyes.

“Pffttt, you’re cute,” the blond throws back just as quickly before throwing the robes over them. Nico barely gets his on just before the other yanks him close enough to hug, “Your significant annoyance wants a hug.”

“Will,” he groans but smirks happily as he lets the other do as he wants. It’s nice to be hugged...it’s nice to be wanted, “Thanks…”

“No problem, Sunshine,” the other says it so softly, like the nickname is precious, like Nico is precious. He might just cry...Nico doesn’t like to cry, but he’s ready to. The other seems to notice, placing a warm kiss to his forehead, “Hey, I’m sticking around, you hear me? Doesn’t matter if we end up in different houses or the same. I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

“I love you too, Will Solace,” Nico laughs quietly before grinning as Sol lands on his head, golden eyes peering down at him curiously, “And Sol, too, I guess.”

Psyche hoots, flapping his wings to land on Will’s shoulder, eyes right on a good level to watch Nico with a flat stare. It’s kind of cute in a creepy sort of way, just like his dad to send this owl for Will...

“Fine, you too, Psyche,” Nico laughs again before ruffling up some of his feathers, “So, we getting off this or what?”

“I am so ready to get off,” Will nods before stretching out his arms, “This trip feels like days, not hours.”

"No kidding," Nico deadpans before he scoffs quietly, grabbing at the robes on his chest, "I am not wearing the other clothes though."

"Hogwart staff is pretty stingy about that, mate," Ron comes up, dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a tie now, "Sometimes they even remove points from our houses for not wearing what we need to."

"I'll take my chances," Nico shrugs before shivering, "Not wearing other clothes…"

"But-" Hermione frowns, just as Harry also strolls in.

"Trust me," Will snickers loudly, bumping Nico's shoulder. The younger rolls his eyes despite the sweet zap of warmth and happiness that hits him, "Nico will find a way to not wear them. I convinced him to wear an orange shirt once, and that lasted 11 hours, 39 minutes, and 28 seconds."

"26 seconds," Nico retorts with a head shake, "Get your facts right, Solace."

"I specifically recall it being 28 seconds," his significant annoyance smirks back, "And I never did see that shirt again. What did you do, give it to Jules-Albert?"

"Pffttt," Nico rolls his eyes before smirking back, "No. He has his own outfit. Besides, what's to say I didn't keep it?"

"You kept it?" The taller grins with sparkling eyes, "Oh my gods. I thought you gave it to Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy."

"I wouldn't do that," Nico feels a burst of irritation. Will merely raises a brow, which somehow turns that into sheepish silence for a moment. The blond's gaze stares into his soul, in a way other people say about him, "That was one time, _significant annoyance. One. Time._ "

" _Twice_ ," Will laughs as Nico sends him a flat look, "You know it's true, death boy."

"Yeah, sure," he rolls his eyes again before glaring playfully, "And don't call me that. Unless you want to be known as sun boy."

"Meh, I like that."

"Insufferable," Nico says fondly under his breath before cracking a bit of a grin, "So what do we do now?"

"Uhhh…" The other three watch us for a moment, stunned before Hermione speaks up, "We go over to the carriages to get to the Great Hall. Normally first years ride in the boats across the lake, but considering you're both third years, you can come with us. What was that language you were speaking earlier?"

"Greek," Will rubs his head before sending her a smile, "We're multilingual, and we sometimes switch on accident. Anyway, I'm about ready to burst. Let's go."

Nico shakes his head as the older practically sprints for the door. Come to think of it, Nico also feels jittery right about now. Dang, ADHD mind always ready for battle at a moment's notice. Staying still was hard, hence twisting his ring.

Which he's currently doing right now.

Huh…

He goes after the son of Apollo, stopping to grab their supplies and stuff. He chases after his boyfriend, nearly stumbling out into something solid. Freezing, he glances upward to see what looks a little like Blackjack in front of him. Eyes zipping upward more, he blinks at the horse creature before him.

It seriously looks like Blackjack, if the pegasus died and came back as a zombie. The horse was dark blackish, with a thin layer of slick translucent skin, stray strands of black hair in its mane and tail. Its skeleton is very visible as its large, bat-like wings curl to the wind, settling down to its flanks. Its eyes are milky white, like those after someone dies.

"Whoa," Will blinks before stepping to his side, raising his brows up, "What is this? Did Hades make it?"

"Yep," Nico nods before petting along the creature's neck, grinning softly, "He and Poseidon tried to work together a long time ago and made these guys. Thestrals are what they are known as. Only people who've seen death and accepted it can see them."

"Oh," Will nods before his eyes gaze at him, "Isn't this the core of your wand?"

"Yep."

'A wissssee chioccceee,' a voice speaks up, causing Nico to tense, glancing around for the owner of it. He worries that Medusa or something may have snuck up on them. But then he notices it sounds less like snakes and more of bones clanking together smoothly. He looks at the thestral who bows slightly, 'Massssteerrrr Niccco.'

"Whoa," Nico's eyes widen before he rubs the other's neck, feeling every dip and crack, "I've never spoken to any of you guys before. I've seen you at the palace, and you sometimes pull father's chariot."

'Yessss, Massteerr,' the being nods before shaking out softly, 'I pull the cart at timesss. Lord Hadessss isss interesssting. Sssuch powerful fffear but gentle…'

"Do you live here most of the time?"

'Yesss,' the horse snickers, a rattling sound, 'The mortalsss care for the herd here. We pull the cartsss here and visssit Lord Hadesss when he callsss…'

"Huh…" Nico blinks, raising a brow before grinning fondly, "Does that mean you'll come if I call? How would that work?"

'Yesss,' the horse responds back, 'I come when my Massster beckonsss. Sssmell quite good. Sssend out your aura out and I ssshall find you. We ssseek out the taste of Massster's ssstench. You may call me by Tenebrusss, Massster.'

"Okay, thanks," Nico laughs softly before facing Will who glances between them, "Will, this is Tenebrus, leader of the thestral herd. Tenebrus, this is Will Solace, a fellow student and...my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Will nods before brushing his hand through the being's mane, "You're alright."

'Likewissse,' Tenebrus nods back, 'I would mossst enjoy taking Massster to Hogwartsss. I wish to help Lord Hadesss ssson asss I can. Hop in my cart, sssirsss.'

"I like you already," Nico grins.

"Like who already?" Harry asks with a scrunched brow, "Who are you talking to?"

'They cannot sssee me, Massster Nico,' the horse snickers, sounding hauntingly like a branch sliding against a window pane in those creepy horror films, 'I rather like that. They are easssy to be invisssible to.'

"Pffttt," Nico snorts before carefully rubbing the creature's neck again, likely looking absolutely crazy to the other three who could not see the horse, "Well, we see you."

'Very good, sssirsss,' the horse nods, 'But very sssad too. Death isss not easssy to witnessssss.'

"No, it's not," Nico shakes his head before sighing softly. He had been the cause of quite a few deaths, directly and indirectly. Most monsters but some mortal and demigods alike. It never got easier to see. But it's the only way he could survive and save his friends. The only way to protect them if he has to, "Thank you, Tenebrus. It would be an honor to ride in your carriage today."

'Climb on, Massster.'

Nico ignores the gazes he feels upon his back as he climbs into the carriage. There's enough room for at least four people, possibly even six. Will slides in right next to him, grinning from ear to ear like the dork he is, absolutely unphased by his demeanor. The other three clamber into the cart, awkwardly sitting down. Nico goes back to twisting his ring, bored now. His mind wanders before someone calls his attention back.

"What were you talking to?" Hermione asks incredulously as she frowns, "I've been here two years and I've never seen anything pulling the carriages."

"Tenebrus," Nico shrugs, not really shocked that they could not see him. Demigods tend to have death thrown at them since a young age, from monsters to the dangerous stuff they did every day. Wizards (hopefully) didn't have to deal with that at this age. With that, he gazes out the window, not even bothering to say anything else, taking in the creeping mist around them, night fading in. It's honestly a scene he'd be comfortable with, dark and peaceful.

And then a stunning castle comes into view. Nico's jaw drops slightly as he takes in the sight. It's old, though obviously not as old as Hades' own castle. It's got towers that reach proudly to the sky, a large warm-colored body, and amazing design.

Will glances his way, both smirking at the thought of a certain daughter of Athena fangirling over the building. It looks like something out of a fantasy book, and the blonde would love it. Hades, she'd also probably build a replica on Olympus...hey, maybe she could as a gift to Hecate...with lots of trails and stuff...

All too soon, they are walking into the building. Nico sends Tenebrus a small bow, letting out a small death pulse to thank the thestral. Said horse bows back before walking off with the carriage. They go through the grand doors, taking in the halls.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo, Ms. Granger," an older woman stops them, dressed in emerald green robes. Her face is stern but understanding, kind of like his dad but with less sadness there, "Come to my office."

Will and Nico exchange looks before following the other three down the hall. They come upon an office, each standing before the woman who grabs a piece of paper.

"Potter, Solace, di Angelo," she raises a brow before sending them a concerned look, "I heard about your run-in with the dementor. Are you all okay?"

"We're okay, Professor McGonagall," Harry nods before pointing at Will who stands to Nico's left, "Will helped us out and Professor Lupin had chocolate for us. He also got rid of the dementor."

"Good, finally a competent Defense professor," she nods approvingly before gazing at Will, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Solace."

"It's no problem."

"If you three will excuse me, I need to talk to Ms. Granger," she looks at the girl briefly, "Mr. Potter, you may join your friends at your table. You other two will need to stay in the hall to be sorted. You may go."

Nico follows Harry out, Will right behind him before they stop in a hallway. A bunch of younger kids stand around, whispering excitedly to each other. Nico twists his skull again, glancing around before he tilts his head. That's strange…

He feels a soul...lots of souls nearby, not human (or wizard) ones. It has to be ghosts but his father...said something about having to leave these ones alone, requested by Hecate. It bothered the God of the Dead, but so far, he had allowed it. Probably because wizard ghosts were trickier than regular mortals, and that they had an easier time sneaking out of the Underworld.

'Beings of Hogwarts,' Nico addresses in his mind, sending out a death pulse to alert all the ghosts in the area, 'I am here on official business. Please, no need to treat me as anything other than another student passing through the school. You are not in trouble, I just wished to inform you. Thank you.'

A spike of fear flows through the air from them before they settle down, sending him various replies back. He chuckles silently, listening as 'Peeves' gets scolded by a few other ghosts like the 'Bloody Baron' and others. He rolls his eyes just as something gets his attention. Blinking, he glances over to see Will poking his shoulder.

"And we happen to have two new exchange students this year," Dumbledore's voice comes over Nico, "Treat them as though any other student and be kind. Thank you. Now we can begin their sorting."

They walk out to the stage area where Professor McGonagall stands tall, with a scroll in hand. A stool sits next to her with a hat on it.

"Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico blinks, walking up to the chair. Sitting down, he sends Will a look before a hat is placed on his head. The crowd looks anxious but excited all the same, staring at him.

'Well, well, a demigod,' the hat proclaims with an interested tone, 'It's been many years since I've seen a child of the gods here. Ohhh! A son of Hades! A powerful one at that! What house to sort you into? Hmmm…"

Nico waits. A talking hat isn't that weird, especially not when Nico can speak with the dead and skeletal animals sometimes loved to follow him around, even if he didn't call upon them. Maybe his powers were a little like Hazel, what with accidentally raising the dead while his half-sister raises gems and valuables.

'You are intelligent with a strong wit, wise in strategy. You are interested in learning about the world around you, but you lack the want to thrive on that knowledge. The last time you went to school was years ago, but you are smart still. You don't seek knowledge just to do so. You have extensive knowledge of your father's realm and mythology, but not much beyond that...hmmm...not Ravenclaw then…'

He waits still as a shadow.

'You are very loyal,' the hat continues, 'From what I gleam in your mind, you actively seek to protect your friends. You never chose to join Kronos, despite what he could give. You kept both camps from entering a full-out war for quite a while, but yet...your loyalty is for a select few. You're not that patient, not down deep within. I see…'

Nico raises a brow. The hat chuckles.

'That living things tend to wither around you and you've got a dark aura that won't thrive in the positive atmosphere of a Hufflepuff. You are hard-working, but this is not a great fit.'

Nico feels the hat dig deeper. He frowns, mind shielding itself. He's had too many people try messing with his head to not do so. The hat frowns in turn.

'You really must let down your mental walls,' the hat pokes at his memories. Nico grips them with a tight clasp.

'No,' Nico practically growls, 'Trust me, you don't want to see the memories.'

'This old sorting hat has to see your life's work, otherwise I may send you to the wrong house. I have seen quite a few students' memories.'

'You won't be able to handle them,' Nico answers back before narrowing his eyes, 'I've...a lot has happened in my life.'

'I see that,' the hat almost nods, 'Hmmm...brave beyond your years, able to rise to the challenge of facing your foes. You have faced down gods who others tremble before, even your own father when you had no reason to. You have immense chivalry, backed up by a polite mannerism from the 40s. You care greatly about justice and right vs wrong. And...Hah hah!'

Nico scowls. This is taking a while. Should it be taking this long? His leg shakes up and down with the need to move as he takes to twisting his ring again. The nearest ghosts shiver, and Nico barely holds back a grin. He always loves that reaction.

'You really are a brave one. Fighting on your own with two camps to stay safe in, despite the powerful odor that clings to you' the hat huffs gently, 'But the bravest...oh, your friend was right. Very right, indeed. You did the bravest thing you could have done: faced your fear, and admitted it. This Jason is wise. Could be a Gryffindor...but...what's this...'

'Can't you sort me yet?'

'In due time, impatient one,' he rolls his eyes at the hat, "We still have one house not yet considered. You are cunning, using your wits to get your way. Why, you tricked your crush to bathe in the river Styx for less than altruistic reasons, I see. And you are not afraid to twist the truth, as long as it gets you to your end. You are more concerned about saving yourself, working alone while most demigods go in trios. A very healthy amount of self-preservation right there, though your loyalties see to it that you help out those who need you. You are very strong-willed, in more than I have ever seen in anyone before though many of these memories are blank for now...hmmm...this is the most difficult choice...I need more memories...'

'Not getting them,' Nico scowls, feeling his powers lower the room's temperature as his anger grows.

'Ruthless,' he flinches, not liking that statement as the hat plows on. He battles hard not to hear Octavian's voice, 'Even going so far as to condemn your enemies to a painful existence with a push. Resourceful with your powers and the pomegranate seeds that sustained your life...but I must see-'

'For Hades sake!' Nico curses loudly in his mind, anger boiling into an explosive howl, 'You want the memories, fine! Have them!'

He opens up his mental walls. The memories of his sister's death flash before his eyes. He slams them shut as the rest come in quick bursts. The pain comes forth, of all the loneliness and despair and anger. He can feel the hat cringing mentally before his mind settles on one he has tried not to.

Tartarus.

The all-encompassing feeling, the downright dreadful fright, the thought that not even his abilities could hold back this being and this monster. He's a simple bug on a wall compared to this giant of an immortal, in power and in body.

"AHHHHHH!" The hat screams out, Nico barely able to hear it above the thoughts in his head, "GET ME OFF THIS BOY! PAIN! AGONY! INSANITY! HOW IS HE ALIVE STILL! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!"

Nico rips the hat off, scowling deeply as he glares at the thing. If he had been his dad, the thing would have been on fire and burnt to a crisp with Hellfire. He doesn't want people looking into his head like that, it never helps anyone to do that.

He marches over to the green and silver table, taking a seat at the end. No one bothers him nor do they clap, probably because of his glower and death aura flaring. He turns to watch Will's sorting.

☠🌞☠🌞☠

Will watches as Nico is sorted. It's interesting to say the least. It takes a long time, Nico's expression shifting here and there. He can see when the ADHD kicks in, the other twisting his ring back and forth. His expression turns annoyed as the hat scowls.

"Most difficult choice…" it mutters before Nico's face darkens. The air cools as a minute goes on. Everyone looks stunned and bored, so the sorting must be taking a long time. And then he sees as Nico practically growls, shutting his eyes. He basically looks like angry death reincarnated as the shadows flicker and ripple subtly. And then the hat is screaming in pain, "AHHHHH!!! GET ME OFF THIS BOY! PAIN! AGONY! INSANITY! HOW IS HE ALIVE STILL! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!"

Nico glares at the hat before walking off to the green and silver table. Nobody claps.

"Solace, William."

He blinks, wondering how they knew his full first name. He walks up, settling down hesitantly in the old stool.

'Another demigod,' the hat hisses softly before sighing, 'Alright. I shall sort you too. Son of Apollo, with a sunny personality. Far less pain than the previous one, but more than the average child. Hmmm…'

Will waits.

'Wise in medicine and the world but not interested in gaining knowledge. Creative in all your rights but certainly not a passion or need for it...hmmm...not Ravenclaw…'

Will shrugs, not completely sure as he fidgets in place, swinging a leg.

'Certainly not Slytherin, not at all,' the hat does a mental head shake, 'You hardly show the traits. You are resourceful with your medical supplies, finding a way to heal your friends and allies. You have a strong will too, though yours is generally a workaholic one. You are ambitious, but only in the name of healing.'

He swings his legs out. How long would this take? Would it go as long as Nico's?

'Ohhh! You would make a fine Hufflepuff!' The hat laughs cheerfully as though Nico's sorting never happened, 'A fine Hufflepuff indeed! You are patient as can be, with a positive attitude that fits the house. You are very loyal too, in general to almost everyone you meet. Hard-working to the point of missing days of sleep and nearly collapsing due to overworking your abilities...hmmm...you also believe in fair play and not stealing, though you will allow it if the need arrives. You turned a blind eye on the Stoll brothers when you needed medical supplies you no doubt knew were stolen, as their names suggest…'

Will listens as the hat grumbles softly, tingles flowing over his mind like a bunch of wispy fingers.

'A fine healer!' The thing cries out happily before going on, 'Honest to a point, always telling your patients and friends what you must, but kind enough to not be cruel about it. And...AH HAH!'

Will blinks, wondering what the hat was going on about.

'Such bravery!' The hat nods before doing more poking, 'While it seems all of you demigods could fit in well in the Gryffindor house for your unending bravery, you have risen far beyond most. You are a healer, yet you do not hesitate to enter the battlefield. You know that you aren't the best fighter, but you join in anyway. You are very brave too when you need to, like when your patients have to heal. You even convinced the son of Hades to stay at the camp when no one else would step up to say so…'

Will chuckles softly.

'He's just misunderstood,' he acknowledges with a fond grin, 'And he likes to run. He needs someone in his corner, and it just happens I also love him.'

'Yes, I see that,' the hat agrees with a happy grin, 'I am proud of you two, though I don't know you. Just like your boyfriend, you were courageous in confessing your feelings for the same sex. You're confident about the world around though you doubt your own abilities and worth…'

He flinches. Nobody knows that, not even Nico. Everybody just assumes he's perfectly capable in the art of healing. He is, but he feels like he never does enough to help.

'Passionate, just like now,' the hat mutters before smirking, 'With a very playful attitude when you're not completely serious. In fact, it seems that playfulness first threw the son of Hades off center, but he's grown to like it...very trustworthy...hmmm...yes. I see now...GRYFFINDOR!'

Will blinks before the table claps hard. He takes the hat off, putting it on the seat gently before wandering over to the gold and red table. He snorts at the colors, a good match for his cabin. He takes a seat next to Harry and Hermione and Ron sit on the other side. Psyche sits on his shoulder, letting out a creepy hoot before glaring at him again.

And then food appears out of nowhere. Will blinks, not really surprised. Camp was very similar. But the food looks delicious, so he fills his plate with all kinds of food. Glancing around, he doesn't see a flame big enough to use for sacrificing his meal. The floating candles are too small and the gods loved their meals.

"Hey," Nico's voice speaks up from behind him. Will grins, turning around to see the other dressed in green and silver now, "I thought...you needed a fire? For you know?"

"Yes," Will nods before he scoots over a bit, allowing Nico to slide in. He frowns at the fact that a) Nico is far too skinny and small and b) almost all of the rest of the Gryffindor house is staring at the Slytherin as if he were going to leap at them and attack, "You uhhh...got your pulse going or something?"

"No?" Nico asks cluelessly before his eyes land on the others. Most look away, but a few brave his stare, "Not more than regular. Maybe _wizards sense it more than mortals and half-bloods._ "

“ _I doubt that’s the issue,_ ” he sticks out his plate, scooping a generous portion up before staring at his boyfriend with a look, “ _Also, you wanna get that fire going, sunshine?_ ”

“Maybe,” Nico shrugs before resting his hands below the table. Will watches as black flames lick at Nico’s fingers, flickering almost like a tiny bunch of shadows. It doesn’t feel hot, more cold than anything. But Will is not bothered at all, taking his food and dumping it in. The sweet aroma of the food flows through the air, and Nico adds his own to it. Will doesn’t like the fact that he adds pretty much all of his food on his plate to the flames, but he doesn’t protest. Nico doesn’t need that right now.

He dives into his food, mouth bursting with flavor. Taking a bite of some bland looking food, he nods carefully before pointing it out to his boyfriend.

“That one is going to be good.”

“You crazy, mate?” Ron asks with a frowning face, one that looks like disgust, “That’s the grossest food on the table.”

“I know,” Will shrugs before he eats some more of his own food, “But Nico needs bland food sometimes.”

Said demigod stares at his plate with a dreadful face, expression pinched tightly. From the look, he doesn’t want to eat any of it. Will frowns softly before eating some more. He needs to keep up his strength for the other. Zeus knows that Nico isn’t good at watching his own health.

He gets why.

“So why’s a Slytherin sitting at the table?” Someone else asks from a few seats away, face bothered. His voice takes on a condescending tone, “Did he get lost?”

“You did,” Nico answers back softly, glaring at the other who squirms, “When you decided to be a pompous ass.”

Several people gasp. A few giggle before turning away from the Gryffindor who glares at them.

“Good one,” Will snickers before nodding, pushing Nico’s plate closer to him, “Eat something.”

“No,” Nico shakes his head, resting his elbows on the table.

“Come on, just a bite or two,” Will tries to convince the other who sends him an irritated look, “It’ll make me feel better.”

“Fine,” Nico glares at him for a long moment before his eyes skip to the plate. The younger stares for a long moment before scooping a tiny, miniscule amount of that bland food on his fork. He hesitates before taking a bite, face practically turning green as he drops his fork on his plate, pushing it away from himself before resting his head on the table.

“Ohhh, no…” Will winces deeply, “Sorry about that. I just thought...you need more food.”

“No,” Nico mutters before shaking his head, “No.”

“Okay, _sunshine,_ ” Will nods, knowing better than to touch Nico right now, “ _No more food today. I’m really glad you ate that pastry today though. You’ve done amazing._

“ _Ugghhh..._ ” Nico hisses softly before going still, “ _Thanks. Just...food’s not good._ ”

“I know,” Will switches back to English, “Just try to relax.”

The other just nods.

About fifteen minutes pass before the food is gone, leaving the tables to scramble for their dorms. Will carefully shakes Nico awake before they depart ways. Nico heads for the Slytherin group who head downward. At the same time, Will follows the red-clad group up to a tower. They make their way up a staircase which happens to move itself before coming before a painting that moves.

“Fortuna Major,” one of the older students steps to the front. The woman stares at him from the painting before starting to sing quite badly, the rest of them waiting it out. Will presses forward in the crowd before coming upon the door.

“William Andrew Solace!”

He freezes before glancing at the portrait, seeing a very familiar face that he's heard about before. That and he'd know any relatives of his based on their singing.

"Oh, hey, cuz," he grins before laughing, "Didn't know you came here."

"Long ago," she sighs softly before her eyes twinkle at him, "How is your father doing? I barely get the news around here on the family as it is! Quite the singer I remember, but no good at haiku."

"He's good," Will answers back before shrugging, "Been busy, with everything going on. And yes, his haikus are horrible still. I did not pick up that from him, luckily. Your father is still stuck at camp though."

"You know?" The woman blinks, putting her hand over her chest dramatically, "How?"

"Fine taste in wine," Will rolls his eyes before shaking his head, "I guess you're enjoying your afterlife. Nico probably will want to know how you are here."

"Oh, that boy," she laughs before sighing exhaustedly, "He shall not be rude, correct? And he treats you well? I heard through my father's grapevine about him. The ghosts certainly have opinions."

Will blushes, covering his face with his hands. Of course, his long-lost cousin would be protective of him. And of course, she's heard they're together.

"He's very supportive," he responds before shaking his head happily, "And he's a lot nicer than people give him credit. We're working on his social skills right now."

"I certainly hope so," the woman scolds him before a playful look comes over her, "He will meet my expectations, or else."

"He will," Will snorts before nodding his head at the stunned and amused faces of the other Gryffindors, "But I think they want in so they can go to bed."

"Oh silly me," the woman fans herself before opening the door, "Thank you. It was great talking with you, William. Perhaps we'll catch up later."

"Oh, yeah. And you can just call me Will," Will nods as the others shuffle inside, "I'll bring Nico to speak with you sometime, if he doesn't wander up here himself."

And then he walks into the common room. It's warm in both color and temperature, bright gold and red everywhere. A fire crackles in the firepit, likely where some of that warmth comes from. Some tables and chairs sit out there before he notes that stairs lead up to the dorms themselves.

He doesn't quite know how the setup works.

"Will! We're on this side," Harry calls out to him from the crowd, waving as students charge by. Will hurries up, surprised to see that his stuff is now located at the base of the bed furthest from the group. There are five beds, in which one is already taken by a kid looking at some type of plant.

"You've met all of us already," Harry begins before pointing at the other, "That's Neville Longbottom."

"He-hey," the kid answers back rather nervously. Will just sends him a calming smile, "Will, right?"

"Yeah," he nods before going to his bed, sitting down on the rich scarlet sheets, "How does the sleeping arrangements work?"

"So students in the same year in the same house share a room," Harry explains while he gets his supplies out, "We're all third years, and obviously girls and boys are separated. Usually we have five people in here, but this time, I guess we got four."

"More room," Ron grins before spreading out on his bed, "It's always crowded at home."

"That kind of happens when you have six other siblings," Harry snickers before sighing, "Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. Night?"

"Night," they all answer back before the lights go out, candles flickering out to leave darkness around them. Luckily, Will had gotten his robe off before climbing inside the blankets. He held off on sleep for probably an hour before the door outside creaked open silently.

He knows it's Nico before he can really look. Besides using a doctor's note to allow Nico to sit at the Apollo table, they also used it to share a bed in the Hades cabin. That way they could help out with each other's nightmares. New places never sat well with them if they didn't have something familiar nearby.

Will opens his arms, inviting the other in. Said son of Hades strolls up silently, as if walking on air, making absolutely no noise as he settles into the bed next to Will. He's also no longer in his robes, just wearing the new clothes he got about a month back.

Will has no idea where Sol and Psyche are at, both having disappeared at some point, but he wasn't too worried about them. With the blankets wrapped around them, Will gently holds onto the other, anchoring them both to the physical world. Nico rests his head against his side, slipping asleep right away. Will watches for a long moment before also going to sleep.

They'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to add elements of PTSD, eating disorders, etc... but they probably aren't the complete focus, as this is a HP fic at the same time. However, I feel like Nico (and even Will) would be far more affected by what they've been through so I am adding these elements in for that sake. Like in real life, it'll get better and worse.
> 
> Also, I know they've only been together for less than a month, so this will also help them figure out a stable ground to be together (understanding what they mean to each other, what they fear, etc...)
> 
> Anyway, onto the next chapter. Classes!


	4. Buckbeak, Tenebrus, and a Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will start attending their first classes. They meet Buckbeak, ride Tenebrus, and meet a woman who might be more seer than anyone gives her credit.

Nico wakes up warm.

It's a good feeling, being curled up next to someone. He's so used to being alone, that having someone there is helpful. He always feels cold, physically and emotionally, and even more so ever since Tartarus. It was probably from what he went through and the low amount of food he's had for a few months now.

It just...made him feel sick to his stomach. That pumpkin pastry or whatever Will had made him eat had sat heavy in his stomach. He doesn't like the fact that it was all he ate all day, but it was better than nothing.

"Bloody hell!" An annoying voice blares from to the side, "What is the Slytherin doing in here?"

Nico grunts softly before Will shifts, waking up. Crystal blue eyes stare at him tiredly before they zip to the side. Nico turns his eyes to the same direction, seeing more people inside with them than there had been last night. Nico knows he saw three other boys, of whom Harry and Ron were part of. He could feel the horcrux pulsing unevenly as he snuck his way in the room.

But now, there's an older Gryffindor who looks a bit like Ron, Professor McGonagall, and a few others Nico currently doesn't care to know. He grunts quietly before burying himself under the blanket. It's too early for this schist. Way too early.

"Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo," Professor McGonagall says sternly, but Nico doesn't bother looking. She doesn't intimidate him at all, "What is the meaning of this! Different houses are supposed to sleep in their own dorms. Did you give him the password, Mr. Solace?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," Nico feels the blond shaking his head, "None of us shared the password."

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" The voice from before shouts. Before Nico can think, the blanket is whipped away, a hand grabbing his wrist. Nico's fear spikes rapidly as the person tries to drag him away from the bed. His breath stops as he forces himself not to have a flashback. He doesn't need to think about a monster grabbing him while he was alone in that pit. The touch wasn't going to cause intense pain. It wasn't going to hurt. With a deep shiver, he yanks his arm away, stumbling back into the wall.

"Don't touch me," he growls, barely controlling the shadows who whimper at him, calling him to them, to safety. He barely resists, fight or flight instincts flaring. The older guy who looks a bit like Ron steps forward. Ugh...it had been the same one who insulted him last night, "I don't like being touched."

Jason had learned that well on their trip to Croatia.

"Mr. Weasley, it is best if you give Mr. di Angelo some space," the woman frowns at the other who huffs, standing back, "Now, how did you get in, Mr. di Angelo?"

"I asked," Nico responds back after a minute to calm down, glaring at the Weasley who had bothered him. Will stays where he is, though he sits up on the bed.

"You asked?" The guy asks incredulously, face looking just like Ron's had last night, "The Fat Lady only lets people in if they have a password."

"I asked politely," he nearly rolls his eyes as the others tense. Clearly, they think Nico threatened her. Annoyed (and slightly angered), he goes on, "And her name isn't Fat Lady. If you would take a minute to ask, you'd know that."

"Well, I-"

"Mr. Weasley," the professor scolds him, "We shall ask her what happened. I know he is a Slytherin, but we must show more restraint than this, instead of acting like a babbling baboon. Come with me, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Solace."

Nico glances at Will who nods back. They both move to stand with the professor who moves to the door. Nico notes that the others in the room follow them out, faces curious. When they get down the stairs, Nico sees that Hermione sits in one of the chairs, awake and reading a book. As their quiet commotion comes over the room, she looks up, raising an intrigued brow. They stroll outside, seeing the woman fast asleep, perched on an old chair that hadn't been there before.

"Hey, cuz," Will speaks up. The other woman wakes with a start, face angry for a short moment.

"How many times have I told you children, don't wake me from my slee-" She freezes before settling down, a wide grin on her face. Gods, she really looks like her father, though Nico has no idea where she gets her energy from, "Oh, hello, boys! You're up rather early!"

"Yeah," Will laughs before rubbing his head sheepishly, "You know my dad, up with the sun, no fail. We got that too."

"Well, that certainly doesn't explain you being up, young man," the woman peers straight at Nico, "Unless certain behaviors have rubbed off on you…"

Nico snorts softly before shaking his head.

"Oh, it looks like we have company," the woman looks at the others behind them, "What is it you need?"

"Did you let Mr. di Angelo inside last night without a password?" Professor McGonagall stands tall and regal but not too stern.

"I did," the woman in the painting grins before spraying a bit of wine on the building beside her. Nico laughs softly at that, knowing Dionysus did the same thing. Will doesn't hold it in, instead busting out in laughter, covering his mouth. The woman goes on as if she'd heard neither of them, "He's such a polite, young man. Spoke to me for a good half hour that one did. Listened to this poor woman's woes."

He had. He had stayed for about half an hour to chat and learn more. Somehow, her soul was in the Underworld, but a trace amount stuck here, making the painting almost ghostly. Luckily, it was not the same process as a horcrux, so it was safe to do. He had listened as she muttered about fine desserts and how no one much cared to speak with her unless they wanted into the common room.

The rudeness of the gesture. Even the lowest gods and goddesses should be treated with respect, like Hestia or Hebe or Iris.

"It was worth listening to, my lady," he answers back carefully, bowing just the slightest before seeing her grin more. Will shoots him a proud look, no longer laughing but smiling fondly, "It is good to see you enjoying your afterlife. Besides, you deserve respect, just as any good soul here."

"My, my," the woman giggles like a school child, "Will, I approve very much of this young man. So polite, he is. Wherever did you learn from, Nico?"

"My mother's family," he shrugs gently, "Diplomats. My father is also big on respect with his...servants and workers. It is nothing though."

"Far more than nothing," the woman nods before sipping on her drink, "I will admit, I was not sure about you yesterday, but I do know today. Why, I could sing!"

She started in chorus, which Nico quickly cut off with a sneaky finger over his lips. Just like a normal ghost, she shut down, sending him an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, my lady," he answers back before his lip twitches, "But if you are related to Will, I know the singing will be questionable."

"Young man-"

"He's not lying," Will steps up, "I can't sing to save my life, and you know dad. He's amazing at singing. Not fair. Not fair at all."

The woman laughs, body carefree as she throws her head back. Nico notices the other wizards staring in shock at the scene.

"Thank you for clearing up the confusion," Professor McGonagall says professionally, nodding, "But in the future, perhaps you should only allow access to those who have the password. Mr. di Angelo, it's best you run along to your dorm now. It is nearly breakfast and your head of house will be giving you your schedule."

Nico nods before sending Will a look. The older shrugs before heading back to the common room. Nico hurries to his own room, glancing back and forth at the empty halls before slipping into a shadow in a dark corner. Concentrating, he thinks about appearing inside his dorm room.

He quickly slips back out beside his bed inside the dark dorm. He likes the decor, gothic with green lights, a slight chill in the air. It reminds him of his own room in his father's palace, a comforting thing considering that he sometimes stays there, though it's been awhile due to the second war and him spending so much time at camp.

He slinks to the bed, glad they were woken up early enough that no one else was up. He quickly gets dressed in the (ridiculous and dangerous) robes before heading up to breakfast. His roommates are just stirring awake as he walks out.

He wanders into the Slytherin common room, eyeing the intriguing interior. From what was said last night, they were under the lake, explaining the green tint to the windows. It actually reminds him perfectly of his cabin back at camp, complete with Greek fire torches illuminating the room in green. In this room, every wall is carefully carved with beautiful designs, each chair fancy but comfortable. There were a few people up, staring at books or other things. Nico ignores them as he steps out of the main entrance, a wall. It opens to show him into the dungeons.

He hurries to the Great Hall, tempted to shadow travel again, but not wanting to risk it. Knowing Will, the healer would be all over him with concern, since apparently, he could sense somehow that Nico used his powers. Curse the sun powers...

As soon as he gets inside, he gets a plate, putting some food on it. There’s many students missing, as it is so early, so he carefully lights his Hellfire in his palms. It's a new skill, only newly discovered by him. It had been a mess and the pavilion kind of got damaged in doing so, the first time…

He tosses in almost all of his food before he sees Will dump his own food in the ebony flames, both making silent prays to their parents. The sweet scent of oatmeal, bacon, eggs, and other food floats in the air, a sign Hestia and the other gods have accepted the offerings. He lets out a small breath, letting the fire die with his clenched fists. He quickly expects the older teen to move back to his table, but the other stays by his side, sitting down. The few people at the tables send them weary looks, but soon go back to their own business.

"So I think they have a rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Will starts before eating a pancake that's drowning in syrup and raspberries.

Nico snorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously."

"Hey, I'm trying to get a feel for this place," he grins before waving his hand, "My roommates got all gossipy once you left, wondering why you were inside their room. They're very nosy people...well, except Neville. The other two were going crazy, I'm telling you."

"Great," Nico grunts before rubbing his face. He takes a piece of toast before munching on it weakly. His stomach wriggles in protest, but he continues to eat. He's not trying to starve himself, it's just...really difficult to eat. He gets about half of it down before he scoots the plate back, nauseous, "Ugh…"

"I know," Will answers back, gently rubbing a hand along his back. Nico leans into it before shaking his head.

"So when do we get the schedules?"

"That would be right now, Mr. di Angelo," a stern man states from up at the head of the table. The man is pale with pitch black hair, a sharp nose and distorted frown. He's honestly a lot like Nico's father if the god were mortal. Must be the head of house. He has a deep air of no nonsense, one that says not to mess with him or they'd regret it. Again, Nico isn't afraid. He's faced things that would give this man nightmares, "Mr. Solace, I suggest you go back to your table for your own schedule, or I shall begin taking points from Gryffindor."

To Will's credit, the son of Apollo doesn't back down from the man. He merely stares for a moment before nodding with a bright grin.

"See you later, _sunshine_ ," he waves, hurrying back to his table just as Professor McGonagall steps to them. Nico's busy watching, but yet he's unsurprised when his schedule is slammed down by his side. He doesn't flinch, taking in the piece of paper. It's in English, which is still murder with his dyslexia.

He gets it read through though, eventually.

"Those mudbloods," he hears an annoying voice blare from a few seats away. Glancing up, he sees platinum blond hair, "They should have never been able to enter the premises."

Great...more jerks. He can deal with them though, a good punch goes a long way as does his death aura. He looks back at the schedule.

Hopefully he'll share a lot of his classes with Will. But as it is, he's got to get to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures? Maybe...probably. He follows some of the others over to the main door.

"What class are you going to?" A Slytherin girl slides up to his side, eyeing his chart. She's got a vibe that's a lot like Percy's with Annabeth's looks. Nico snorts silently in his head, rolling his eyes. This could be their love child. Green eyes watch him curiously, no hint of disgust or fear, "I'm on my way to Care of Magical Creatures, first class. It's an elective class, but I wanted to attend for the animals."

Okay...well, at least Nico for sure knows not all Slytherins are condescending jerks. Not that he thought so before, but there's always a first time for everything.

"Uhhh...me too?" Nico answers back before wincing. He's really bad at social interaction with people who aren't in his immediate circle, "Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, definitely!" She grins, monster book in hand, "On the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Thank you."

He gets his supplies from his room, a magical bag stuffed full of books and stuff. He hurries out to the school grounds, following his house as they make their way to a thick and gloomy patch of trees. At the same time, a large group of Gryffindors adventure closer, joking and messing with each other enthusiastically. Each group stays separate from each other until they converge.

And of course...that's when the taunting begins. The guy from before starts insulting the teacher, saying how his father would get the man fired. And it bothers Harry who stalks forward angrily.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

A moment of silence echoes around the group. In that time, Nico sees a very familiar mop of golden hair just as red-and-gold robes reach his side. Will sends him a look before focusing back on the scene before them. Malfoy backs up in fright, likely not wanting to face Harry physically. But a second later, he throws his arm out.

"Dementor!" He screams in mock fear. Nico can already tell that nothing is there, "Dementor!"

Harry and the others all twist around to look, and the group of Slytherins laugh cruelly at the display. Nico grits his teeth, reminded of someone he can't quite put a name to yet. Someone in his past, but recently. Soon, these boys put their robes over their heads, doing a very shitty impression of a ghost, waving their fingers around. Nico rolls his eyes at the immaturity of their actions and their inaccuracies. It wasn’t close to any ghost, and definitely not like a dementor, too loud.

"I still can't believe you fainted, Potter," Malfoy mocks the other who glares at him, fists clenching. Nico agrees with the Gryffindor. That was uncalled for, for he survived the encounter. Fainting is better than getting stuck in flashbacks like he had or, di immortales, getting a Kiss. That was the worst thing, leaving even Nico to shiver. To make it worse, the boys to the side of him shiver in mock hurt, pretending to moan and faint.

"I wouldn't mock Harry," Will speaks from his side, stepping forward with a calm stare, "Anyone could faint when faced with dark magic."

"Oh, here's the other two who fainted too!" Malfoy grins before elbowing his lackeys who chuckle too, "Such brave Gryffindors, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Nico growls this time, ready to defend Will. The slightly older didn't deserve this schist, one of the bravest people Nico knew. Hades, he's faced Nico's temper and general fear-inducing powers without a flinch when no one else has.

"Oh," the other smirks, eyes staring at Nico straight on, like a predator on its prey. Nico glares back, adding more deathly aura to it. He wasn't scared of this coward. He's faced gods, titans, giants, werewolves, and so much more. One wizard boy didn't frighten him at all. Malfoy feels it, shifting uncertainly before going on, "You didn't even pass out. You just ended up curling up in the corner in a crying ball, didn't you, di Angelo? Like a baby."

For a Gryffindor who doesn't seem to like Slytherins, Harry gets offended by that, looking ready to pounce on the brat to defend him. Nico feels a bit of warmth swirl in his chest at the thought that maybe he could make friends with someone here. That maybe the prejudice between the house didn't extend to everyone in both houses.

"You don't know anything about dementors, Malfoy," Will answers with a stern voice, eyes cold as ice instead of their usual sky tone, "You'd pee your pants if you ever faced one. Maybe you should do some research first before you stick your foot in your mouth, Malfoy."

The others all snicker. Some full out laugh, and even his henchmen snort until he glares at them. Malfoy looks pissed, face contorted in anger. He opens his mouth to retort when someone walks upon them.

"'ello, class!" Nico turns slightly, seeing a large man. He's enthusiastic but a bit unaware of the current situation happening. He's much bigger than anyone at the school, but must not be that bad, considering he's here now, "This is Care of Magical Creatures! My name is Hagrid, and I'll be yur professor. Today we'll meet someone, but first, everyone turn to page five in yur books!"

"And how exactly do we do that?" Malfoy asks with a snarky voice. The professor temporarily looks surprised, and Nico knows why. It's easy to forget that the book was ready to attack everyone when you dealt with it on a regular basis without it doing that.

"Treat them with respect," Nico defends the other, holding onto his book before rubbing along its side. Said book grumbles softly before opening like any other book, "They're smart and can sense when people are being jerks."

He glares right at Malfoy at that time, upping his death aura. The blond shivers, an ugly expression on his face. Luckily, Nico's death pulse is cut short when something shifts off in the distance, just past the trees. He stares at it as he tunes out the professor. Before long, a whistle pierces the air, not like the ones Will could make. The shape shifts again as a grey animal walks through the forest toward them.

It looks like an eagle mixed with a horse, claws and beak sharp and legs like a horse. It literally looks like a giant eagle tried having kids with a pegasus. Must be a creation of his uncles. It makes noise before coming closer, the whole crowd skeptical.

"Now, you got to treat the hippogriff with respect, just like the book," the larger man nods before tossing a...polecat? Ferret? Weasel? Some type of dead noodle animal at it, which it snatches with its beak, eating it down, "This one is named Buckbeak. First, you have to bow to him to show yur respect. If he bows back, he accepts you. If not, it may be the last thing you ever do. Now who wants to try?"

Nico slips back, and the rest of the class seems to spontaneously get the same idea. Harry is the only one left, clueless to them backing off.

"Harry!" Hagrid grins widely before the teen's face pales in confusion, looking back at them in shock. Nico shrugs slightly before backing off slightly more. His death pulse would startle the hippogriff and he can't fly anyway, not with his uncle watching with hatred, "Good! Come say 'ello to good ole Buckbeak!"

Nico watches as the other does that. The creature panics for a moment, feeling Nico's pulse. The demigod pulls it in further, happy to see that the beast settles, bowing to Harry. Before anyone can think, Hagrid picks up the teen as if he weighs little, sitting him down on the hippogriff who rears back before taking off for the air.

'Ssshow off,' a voice echoes as he glances to the side to see Tenebrus standing just where the other two had been seconds ago. The class clearly doesn't see him, and Nico slips through the crowd, coming closer with Will at his side, 'But I can too. Sssirsss? Ssshall we ride?'

"The sky is a bad idea," Nico whispers before shaking his head, "My uncle will strike me out of it."

'Lord Hadesss is creator of usss,' the thestral acknowledges before neighing softly, 'He protectsss ridersss of usss. You ssshall be sssafe, my massster. Sssir Will too. Very sssafe.'

"Want to ride Tenebrus?" Nico glances at his boyfriend who grins back.

"Sounds like a date," the other teases before nodding, a serious look on his face, "Sure, what's life without some risk of crashing and burning?"

"Okay," Nico nods before bowing to the thestral. Will does too, bowing even lower than Nico does. Said horse bows back in acceptance before kneeling down. Nico jumps up onto the horse, who is so boney that it should bother Nico. The younger only laughs softly as Will climbs up behind him, grabbing onto his middle. Those camp lessons with the pegasi sure come in handy.

At this point, the students have turned their attention to them. Many of them look stunned or anxious or confused. Nico smirks at that, feeling just as dramatic as his father sometimes does before he rubs Tenebrus' neck.

"Let's go, Tenebrus."

The horse bolts over the edge of the cliff, just as Harry and Buckbeak had earlier. The class shouts, Hagrid joining in with them before they're off into the wind.

It's...nice. Nico is so worried about being struck out of the sky by a bolt for the first minute but he soon realizes that he is okay. No thunder has gone off as they soar towards the lake. It doesn't feel the way the pegasi fly, more choppy and much faster. But Nico likes it all the same, understanding now why Jason loves to fly. It's oddly freeing and adrenaline-causing at the same time, almost as comforting as riding on a shadow. Will's arms squeeze him tighter, not in fear but true happiness. Like everything, the son of Apollo tackles this the same way, laughing loudly without fear. Nico glances back to see that Will is grinning widely, hair ruffling around wildly. His sapphire eyes are hypnotizing as his smile practically blinds the son of Hades.

Skeletal butterflies go off like crazy at that.

They easily catch up to Harry who is having just as much fun as they are. The other notices them there, face turning to shock as he sputters.

"H-h-how are y-you fl-flying!"

"Magic death horse!" Will shouts back before he gets a smirk, "We'll race you back, Harry! I think Tenebrus can win!"

"Tenebrus-" Harry frowns in confusion before Tenebrus twists around, taking off for the forest again, "Hey! Wait! Who’s Tenebrus! Hold on!"

And then Buckbeak is right behind them. If Percy were here to translate, Buckbeak would probably be saying some choice words to them. The thestral just chuckles before doing a corkscrew dive. Nico holds on tighter as Will laughs again, trees coming in sight. The hippogriff flies closer, doing the same trick, much more elegantly. Harry laughs this time before both groups circle like vultures searching for a meal. Down below, the group points and gasps. Hagrid looks at them all proudly, not at all scared.

As soon as they land, they all hop off, Harry racing to them with a grin on his face.

"Bloody hell!" He laughs before exclaiming, "How were you flying?"

"Ah, so you two can see the thestrals," Hagrid wanders up before clapping Harry on the shoulder, "Amazing job, you three! Now! Everyone else come try it with the hippogriffs!"

It goes good. Many people in the class get bows, including many Slytherins like that girl from earlier. Some even take off into the sky.

But Nico's eyes go to Malfoy who seems to be pouting like a two-year-old child. He watches for a moment before closing in on the other who scowls. And then the blond is shoving through the crowd, marching up to Buckbeak.

Suddenly, a different face flashes before his eyes, of a boy dressed in a purple shirt and a toga, stuffed teddy bear split open with a golden dagger. The same spiteful eyes stare forward, calculating and cruel.

Octavian. Malfoy reminds him of the fake oracle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Malfoy."

"You going to stop me?" Malfoy scowls with a dark look on his face, wand at the ready.

"No," Nico scowls back, not afraid to push his way into the other's face. Though he's a bit shorter, he doesn't care, "But I know when someone's about to do something stupid."

The blond turns red with embarrassment and anger.

"Out of my way, di Angelo."

Nico does move, as does Will. Exchanging glances, they watch as the other starts to insult Buckbeak. Seriously, is the guy stupid or does he just love pushing everyone around? Either way, the hippogriff rears back, claws striking for flesh. Nico growls, racing forward to yank on the idiot's robe. The other falls just in time to avoid a fatal blow, arm getting clipped. Nico lets his aura go for a few seconds, startling the hippogriff back a few feet.

"Ah! My arm!" Malfoy screams before clenching it with his other arm, "That beast almost killed me!"

"He needs to go to the infirmary!" Hermione shouts out.

"I can help," Will hurries to Malfoy's front, ignoring the angry look he shoots the golden-haired teen. The son of Apollo pulls the tattered robe off before feeling along the elbow quickly. Nico's helped the other enough times, but it really never gets old. The other frowns before moving the torn shirt aside too. There's a bit of blood, but nothing too big. Will realizes this after a second, "You're lucky. If Nico hasn't pulled you out of the way, you'd have massive internal bleeding. Luckily, it's just a broken arm-"

"Just a broken arm!" The brat squeals before glaring, "That beast hurt me!"

"It wouldn't have if you'd have stayed away from it, and not egged it on," Will glares at him, shutting the other up. The older quickly pulls up his wand, a gentle golden light at the tip, "Now I'll heal it. Don't do anything that stupid again, got it? I don't want to see you in the infirmary so soon."

He closes his eyes, humming softly beneath his breath. Nico watches as the energy transfers to the wand, going down to the wound to seal it and bind broken skin. It’s honestly kind of amazing, completely different from his powers. It’s very neat.

When the wound is fully closed, Will gently twists the air out. Something within makes a creaking noise, and the other whimpers a bit.

“I was worried about that,” the healer frowns before biting his lip, “Fractured radius and ulna, but not too bad. I can fix it up, but it’s gonna take a hot minute.”

It takes Nico a second to get the pun there, looking at a smirking son of Apollo.

“Funny,” he deadpans before moving to his side, tempted to punch his shoulder, “Just patch up the idiot.”

“Okay.”

☠🌞☠🌞☠

Will braces himself for more healing. It felt totally different to use his wand to channel his healing powers. He always used his hands, and this was so strange. But he forgets that, instead focusing on Malfoy before him. The other looks ready to protest, but Will just gives him an exasperated raised brow. He closes his eyes again, slipping into a somewhat trance state. He hums a hymn to his father, feeling the healing kick in. He feels as bones shift back together slowly, growing back until they are no longer cracked. Just as he gets finished, his energy crashes slightly. He has a limit, just as he always reminds Nico of his own. He’s gotten much more capable lately, but it still tires him out. Right now, he feels as though he went for a twelve hour run, so not too bad compared to a lot of the time. Could take a nap though…

And then he’s swaying slightly, tipping to his side. He lands on someone who grunts slightly before arms reach out to grab him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little tired,” Will yawns widely before glancing at Nico who doesn’t seem so sure, face worried, “Promise. I barely did anything.”

“Sure,” Nico rolls his eyes before huffing, “Treating a fractured and torn arm is nothing. Do you need anything?”

“I’m good,” he nods before gaining a tiny smirk and switching to Greek, “ _Maybe you though. A good nap on your chest sounds great._ ”

The son of Hades turns an interesting shade of red at his comment. The younger goes to speak, but he stops a few times before glaring at Will like an adorable skeletal kitten.

It's honestly the cutest thing ever.

He busts out laughing. The other rolls his eyes before cracking a tiny bit of a grin. They're interrupted by the pale blond boy who glares at them with silver eyes. Will's not frightened at all, having stared at eyes similar to this kid. Hades, even the Athena kids were all scarier than this guy.

"My father will hear about this!"

Still doesn't scare them. The younger gets up, shaking himself off with an angry frown. He moves his arm like it's a little sore, which it probably is. His healing has its limits too but it was a very familiar break, one many campers got back at camp. He instinctively knew how to treat it without a thought. The brat scowls before grabbing his bag. Luckily, class must have been done because most of the students meet up and march back to the castle, chatting excitedly with each other. Malfoy joins his group of lackeys, glaring their way before marching off.

"Bloody hell," Harry hisses from their side, "That was great."

"No, it wasn't!" Hermione practically shouts back, "Do you not know who he was? Harry, you know what he'll do."

Harry grows serious quickly. Too quickly.

Will exchanges a glance with Nico who shrugs back. The son of Apollo stands up, which prompts his boyfriend to get up too.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Hermione stares at them, "He comes from a pure-blood family."

"Sure thinks he's above everyone," Harry speaks up with an irritated frown, "Always saying that his father will hear about whatever goes on. What a git."

"Sounds like a jerk," Nico snorts softly before shaking his head, "So what's your next class?"

"Divination," Will says with a confused face, feeling strange, "Dad would be interested in the class, I think."

"Oh, I have that too," Nico nods before blinking, "Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Harry shakes his head before they start walking away to the next class, "Professor Trelawney isn't really a very good seer. She just ends up spewing random stuff. She predicts my death every year."

"Okay," Will nods before following along, "Can you show us to the classroom?"

"Sure."

So they have some small talk on their way to class, entering the castle before making way to a room high up. A ladder comes down from an attic space which happens to be heavy with scents.

Will takes a seat at a table by Nico, Harry joining the table right next to them, Ron sitting on the other side. As soon as they settle, a woman stumbles forward, eyes large behind glasses and hair frizzy.

"Death!" She shouts before pointing at Harry, "Death surrounds your soul!"

Will hears Nico snort at that, and he too barely holds back his laughter. Of course death surrounds his soul. Voldemort had part of his soul in Harry. Duh…

Wait...when did Hermione get here?

"And you!" She points at Nico who sighs quietly, waiting for something ridiculous, "You have an air of shadows about you! You-"

She pauses abruptly before starting to twitch. Her face morphs into something else. It kind of reminds Will of the old oracle, and now Rachel without the green fog.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome," the woman mumbles strangely, eyes glazed and body shaking. Her bony finger points straight at Nico's chest, "Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death, giant's band stands gold and pale, won with pain from a woven jail."

Will blinks, swearing that it sounds like a familiar prophecy. Glancing at Nico, he sees the other has paled some. Frowning, he carefully takes the other's trembling hand under the table. The son of Hades sends him a grateful look.

"Today, we will be looking at the future through tea!" The professor shakes her head as though she has not just said a prophecy at all. Will ignores this before watching Nico who is still tense.

Wait...twins snuff out the angel's breath...oh...OH...he watches Nico even more. That was part of the quest the Seven took to Greece. The twins were the giants...and the angel was Nico…

The jar…

"You!" He's broken out of the thoughts as the woman points at Ron this time, "What does his saucer say?"

"Uhhh...Harry's cup says something about great suffering and that could be a sun?" The redhead stares at the tea grounds, "So you're gonna suffer but you're going to be happy about it?"

"Let me see," the woman grabs the cup before dropping it on the table with a scream, "Oh no!"

Everyone tenses. Will frowns before glancing into the cup. He sees a dog shape, nothing that bad to warrant such a reaction. Nico frowns before blinking.

"It's the Grim!" Professor Trelawney goes on after five seconds, "A bad omen of death!"

Nico and him trade glances before snorting quietly. They're really buying into it, even though Harry says the woman constantly guessed his death. Besides, this looks more like the dog Sirius turns into. For some reason, the knowledge of this Grim isn't in their brains.

Will pauses to look at the tea cup before him, nearly chuckling when he sees tea grounds arranged into a perfect skull along with what looks like a stick figure that is Hades' old staff. At the same time, Nico glances at him, brows down in confusion.

" _I think your dad finally claimed you,Ow! Hey! Not my fault we never got to see the symbol go off above you early on. You were suddenly gone and Percy wouldn't tell us anything._ "

He shrugs before peering into the cup that had been Will's. He rolls his eyes a second later.

"She's trying to play matchmaker again," he says with a deadpan, "Gods, I have strange cousins."

"Wait," Will's brain decides it wants to go places, "If you see her in whatever form is your love, am I going to see her as a guy? Or would that not work that way?"

"Uhhh?" Nico gives him this look that screams 'really? That's what you're thinking of?'

"I'd probably see you," Will goes on, "I'm pretty sure Percy mentioned somewhere that he saw Annabeth when he talked to her...not too sure though…"

"Oh my gods, you're a dork," Nico snorts before swishing the tea grounds around only to scowl as they eventually reform. Will blinks, glancing at it to see a lot going on. There's a skull being shot by a bow. Said bow is attached to a sun and a lyre. In between are little hearts flying.

"Are they...moving?" Will asks carefully before poking at a tea-ground heart which scatters only to reform, "Wait, does this mean my dad is trying to seduce your dad?"

Both of them look at each other for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Ewww...no," Nico shivers, "My dad likes you, but that's about where the sunnyside stops being allowed in. Besides, he's got my step-mother."

"Hah, obviously," the older chuckles, "Anyway, this is obviously about us. So what else?"

Nico shakes it again before his brows twist and he rolls his eyes, good-naturedly this time.

"Your dad says hi and he's glad you're in Gryffindor and to keep me out of trou-hey! I'm not in that much trouble!"

Will sees some of the students look over at them but he ignores it before snatching it up.

Huh...it really does say that, with an added 'My uncle will kick my schist if something happens to his son, so keep him safe!'

"Oh gods," Will snorts softly before putting the cup down. A louder giggle comes out. He bangs the table, resting his head on it, trying to contain his laughter, "Oh my gods. They're invested, Neeks! Invested."

"I'm starting to feel like one of those soap operas," Nico frowns with a tired flat look, " **Drama, drama, someone dies, drama, love, drama, drama, someone comes back to life, nosy family, drama!** "

There's quite a few words missed, as Nico slips into his native tongue, going way too fast and heavy for Will to even hope to understand. The older just listens anyway, not having told his boyfriend that he has practiced the language and knows more than he sometimes lets on. He wants to surprise the other. He'll never have the natural accent with it, but he wants to try it just for the other. He's more than a healer.

Plus, it's really nice to listen to.

Soon, class is done, and so is Nico's rant. They're the last ones out, and Will accidentally trips on the ladder. Luckily, skinny arms break his fall.

"Geez, significant annoyance," the other smiles back as Will's face burns, "Don't take an ankle out. You happen to be the medic of us...you...okay?"

"Yeah," Will grins back before holding Nico close, both settling on the ground, "I'm good. Thanks for catching me. You're a lot stronger than I thought."

"Uhhh...thanks?" Nico tilts his head, deep brown eyes confused before he huffs, "What other classes you got?"

"Transfiguration, potions, defense against you," he adds with an innocent grin.

"Hah hah," Nico rolls his eyes before they widen, "Wait, was that an innuendo?"

"It...might be…"

"You are a dork," Nico rolls his eyes before shoving him away playfully, getting up to bolt away, "Bye!"

"But you don't even know where you are going!" Will shouts back before rushing after him. For eating so little, Nico sure could run faster than anyone the son of Apollo knew, "Hades, I don't even know where I'm going! Nico! Nico!"

He chases his boyfriend. Long story short, their next class is taught by Professor McGonagall, who happens to be like Frank and turns into a tabby cat. They spend their time turning animals into goblets, and Will's not sure how to feel about that. Potions after that is strange, what with that one professor teaching - Snape, if Will remembers it correctly - who continues to pick on Harry. It's frustrating, especially since he's a grown adult who clearly had something against the 13-year-old. After that, they have Defense Against the Dark Arts, which goes pretty well. It's mainly introductory, with practice of a few basic spells for defense and the promise that most of the class will be practical, not with their books.

Will is glad to see Nico eating more at supper. Sure, eating a full piece of toast and some roast may seem like little to others, but it's a lot for Nico.

That night, Will waits as his roommates fall asleep. About ten minutes pass (possibly) before the shadows warp to show his boyfriend who looks tired. He holds out his arms again before the younger slips into the bed, curling up by him. He's cold, but that's usual with the son of Hades. Will grins before pressing a kiss to the other's forehead, slipping into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next two chapters planned!
> 
> Next chapter, boggarts!


	5. Fight the Fear (boggarts edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will face their boggarts, and learn a lot about each other's fears through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by The Fear by The Score. Enjoy!!!

The next week isn't too terrible. 

Nico uses his shadow traveling to get into the Gryffindor dorms every night, confusing everyone. Apparently, magic barriers ensure no one can teleport (or apparate) on school grounds. Obviously, that doesn't affect Nico's ability even though he uses magic. It's probably because his shadow traveling is a far older magic than all of the wizards' own.

Also, Sol and Psyche come around sometimes, flying around before perching on Will and him as they work on their homework, which is a total mess. They're just both ready to hand in their papers written in Ancient Greek at some point in the week. Why is there even so much of it within the first few days? Whose idea was it to have them write whole papers with quills! Quills! And he thought his dad was old-fashioned...

So far, Nico hasn't had much luck actually locating any horcruxes. He knows at least two must be in the school somewhere, but he could be confusing Harry's for one of them. If he focuses well enough, he could feel the pull somewhere on the top floor, but he couldn't pinpoint where yet on that floor.

That and the nightmares haven't been giving him a break much, but that's a different story due to his ability to control his dreams. His nightmares weren't so bad, but it drains his energy. 

So a week later, they begin their first DADA lesson without books and real experiences. He's kind of excited for some action, and so is Will.

Nico watches as the mirrored wardrobe shakes. He frowns at the energy flowing through the thing, not dementor levels but still dark. Probably another of his father's creations that would be out to make him suffer.

"Okay, class," Professor Lupin walks to the front of the room, just beside the rattling cabinet. It gives a peculiar hard shake, which has half of the class jumping back in fear, “Can anyone tell me what is in this?”

“A boggart,” a random student speaks up, gaining a cheerful grin from the professor. Nico blinks, already not liking this. Boggarts are another punishment in the Fields, for souls to forever to be damned to see their worst fears. It sometimes settled on one thing, like spiders chasing the soul or sometimes it turned into people close to the soul, like a loved one accusing them of their murder. Boggarts were not to be messed with, and Nico had never bothered to be read by one to see his fears.

So great...just great...

“Yes!” He points at her, “Thank you. Can anyone else tell me what a boggart looks like?”

“A boggart has no known shape,” Hermione speaks up suddenly from their side. Nico blinks, sure that she wasn’t there before. It’s confirmed when Ron asks when she got there (which he did the week before), “It shifts according to whatever the person fears the most.”

“Thank you,” Professor Lupin nods before walking around for a moment, making sure they can all see him, “Now, there is an incantation you can use to fight off a boggart. It is known as ‘Riddikulus.’ Say it with me, but without the wands first.”

The class begins saying the spell, Nico joining in. About a minute later, the professor nods before quieting the class down. All of the third years go silent as he speaks again.

“But saying the spell isn’t enough,” he explains as the dresser shakes violently as though someone is locked inside, “You have to use laughter to fight one off. You must turn your fear into something funny! Boggarts thrive on fear, but they simply can’t stay around if everyone is laughing and filled with joy. Neville, step forward, please. Don't be shy.”

The boy steps forward hesitantly, the roommate to Harry and Ron. He shakes a bit before the professor comes to him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

“What are you afraid of, Neville?” 

“P-pro-professor Snape,” that sends off giggles among all the students. Nico respects that, as the Potions master is scary to any normal student. Will shoots him a glance, trying to hide his own knowing grin.

“And you live with your grandmother, yes?”

“Uhhh...yes, but I don’t want it to turn into her either,” more laughter fills the air.

“It won’t,” Lupin reassures before patting his shoulder, “I need you to imagine your grandmother’s clothes in your mind, only her clothes. Say the incantation while thinking about it when the boggart comes out. Ready?”

“R-Ready,” the younger nods before pointing his wand at the chest. The professor opens the door with a flick of his wand, and a pale hand grips the doorway, exposing a grumpy looking professor Snape who stumbles out. He glares straight at Neville, seeming ready to charge forward to give him a terrible lecture.

“Neville, the spell.”

“R-riddikulus.”

The professor’s black robes turn into a fancy and outdated dress, a handbag in the man’s right hand and a wide hat on his head. Everyone laughs wildly before the boggart stumbles back, looking around in a confused and startled haze.

“Very good, Neville!” Professor Lupin nods before looking at the rest of them, “Now, everyone make a line! Make a line! Concentrate on your fears and fight them!”

Will and Nico frown at each other before the blond shrugs. Nico answers back with a shrug too, not exactly sure what he fears the most. There’s lots he fears, but he’s never really been able to put names to them. It’s one of the reasons he had mistaken his crush on Percy as anger for so long. He stopped being angry long ago, and had instead begun to fear his love for guys.

Will hops into the line with Nico just behind. Ron is at the very front, just as the boggart shifts to a giant spider.

“ _Well, we know what Annabeth would be seeing if she were here,_ ” Will grins back before Nico nods, seeing as skates appear on each leg, making the spider crash to the ground.

“ _I don’t know...she did take on Arachne, but the monster is the reason Percy and her fell down there._ ”

“Oh...yeah…” Will nods with a frown on his lips, “That’s when you took the-”

“Yep…”

The next few students go. One girl's turns into a giant cobra, another a cat, and then a cut-off hand. There's a lot of standard fears like animals, blood, and death. Some are very specific like certain people or fears like needles. Hermione's turns into professor McGonagall giving her a failing grade in her class, which she overcomes by turning the witch into her Animagus form, her hat covering the feline in a comical way. 

Before long, Harry is almost up. Nico notices how Lupin keeps side eyeing the boy, as if worried about what his boggart may turn into. Nico wonders why before remembering that nearly every wizard thinks Voldemort is dead. Him showing up as Harry's boggart could frighten the class.

He closes his eyes, dwelling into Harry's pool of fears. There are many, but none intense enough to call his attention. As far as he's concerned, the evil wizard isn't part of that fear. So he opens his eyes, feeling a little drop in energy.

He intercepts the professor before he can interrupt Harry, arm flying out. The boggart turns into a dementor, which makes sense. Fear of fear, no wonder he couldn't sense a specific one. Harry stands frozen as a corpse, and pale as one, wand shaking.

"Harry!" Ron shouts, "Say the spell, mate!"

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione encourages him, "It's a boggart! You can do this!"

"Ri-ridd-r-riddikulus!"

The dementor bursts into a wispy puff of smoke as Harry nearly collapses. Luckily, his two best friends are there to grab him up. He's probably just exhausted. 

"Those dementors are a real handful," Ron scowls at the boggart who has yet to turn into anything, "Let's go sit down on the side, Harry. Bloody hell that's scary."

And then it's Will's turn as the trio stumbles away. Will faces the boggart with a serious face, but he looks relaxed and calm. He's slipped into his medic mode, as many of the other campers usually say back at camp. Nico watches as the boggart targets the older, contorting in a swirl before settling on a shape.

It's a giant python, sitting wrapped up on itself, thick and long. Spikes of scales hang out from random spots, eyes glaring straight at his significant annoyance sharply. Nico's never seen Will pale so fast, blue eyes wide as ever. The older gazes up at the snake who hisses down at him. Reflexively, Will reaches for where his arrows normally lie across his back before seemingly remembering he doesn't have them with him. He backs up a step.

Oh, right. Nico nearly charges forward. Most demigods were scared of certain things due to whatever their godly parents have done in the past. It's why Athena's children were terrified of spiders and Aphrodite's kids despise anything they deem ugly.

In this case, it's because of Apollo's fight with Python, the snake beast who held control of the city of Delphi and the old Oracle. It makes too much sense now.

"Will!" Hermione says, "It's not really a snake! You got it!"

"Pythons," he whimpers before taking a deep breath, "Why pythons, dad? Riddik-"

For some reason, the boggart shifts before he can finish the incantation, still focused on him. This time it turns into one of the campers from camp. Nico never really knew them, but he does know that they died from injuries in the first war they went through. Blood spills out of the girl's chest like the rivers of the Underworld in reverse. She stands there leaning against a stick, barely keeping herself upright. There's bruises and cuts along her face and other various areas, and she doesn't have any armor on. She looks no older than fourteen. 

"Cammie," Will gasps in shock before he moves forward. Nico winces as the wounded girl turns her head exhaustedly. If she were real, Nico would feel her lifeforce leaving her, and her soul being judged down in the Underworld. She's not going to make it. She hadn't survived the first war...so many hadn't, "I...I can heal you. You're going to be okay."

"No, I'm not," she says with a small tone, not unkindly but also realistic, "I won't make it. I'm dying, Will."

"I can help!" Will steps forward again, reaching out his hands, likely forgetting it was all just a boggart. The class is too stunned to say anything, as well as Professor Lupin and Nico himself, "I will help you!"

"Not this time," the girl shakes her head, blood flowing from her mouth, "You did all you could, Will. The wound was too deep, but that's okay. I'll get to see my Emma again."

"I can't let you die," Will frowns, looking heartbroken. His voice is soft now, "We lost a lot of people already. I know I can't save everyone, but-"

The girl gives him a regretful sad smile before it dissolves into a shower of golden light. A body of light stands there, in a very familiar shape. A few shapes stand behind the first glowing shape. Music thrums through the air as the light breathes like a heartbeat.

Nico knows what it all is as soon as the shape speaks. Apollo and the kids from the Apollo cabin. But...Will wasn't scared of his family. Nico doesn't quite understand healthy family dynamics, but he knows Will would die for his siblings and dad and they back for him.

"William, whatever will we do with you," a melodic voice says softly, the shape reaching out slowly, never flickering into true form, "What son of mine is only good at healing? Your brother and sisters are all amazing at the arts. Where did I fail you, William? Can't even shoot an arrow like you should. Can't hold a tune. You're no poet like your brother was. All you are good at is healing, why? Don't you want to do more?"

"Of course, I do," Nico watches as Will protests with hurt eyes, fists clenched, "But my gift is healing others. You gave that to me. I'm...never going to be good at anything else besides that. You know that."

Nico's heart burns. There was no way his significant annoyance truly thought that he was only a healer. This was the guy who leapt into battle despite not being trained well. This is the one who has opened Nico's walls when no one else has ever come close. Hades, the people who even came closest were Percy and Jason, and even then he wasn't that open with them. Will is the guy who cheers up the whole freaking camp on the worst days.

He wants to strike the boggart with his blade.

"Alright," fake Apollo nods before turning to leave, "Come, Austin, Kayla. We'll leave your brother to his business. Healers are busy."

They disappear in a blinding flash that everyone but Will is forced to look away from. Nico turns back as soon as he can, blinking at a blob of darkness forms, taking on a familiar shape. Before he can blink, he sees himself standing there, in that stupid tropical bird shirt from his travels. Gods, he still hates that stupid thing even though he tossed it into the trash. Should have burned it instead…

"I'm leaving," the other says before starting to turn, "Doctor's orders can only keep me around so long, Will. I'm going to get bored of that excuse one of these days. I don't belong here, and I don't know why you keep bugging me about it."

"We had this talk before," Will scowls, blue eyes stormy as a frozen lake, but still burning with hurt, "You're stubborn and you refuse to see that others want to be your friends. I want to be your friend, but you don't let anyone in."

"You don't know what I've been through!" The boggart shouts back, glaring at the other. Nico frowns, wincing at how this is too true. It's...probably what he'd do...what he did. He sucks at interacting with people, "I've been to literal hell and back, Will. No one comes out sane from that. Why are you trying anymore? You can't fix everyone, Will. You can't help me."

"I know that, but I can try to," Will frowns softly before moving forward a few steps. The boggart doesn't move, but it doesn't have to. As soon as Will's hand reaches his arm, his hand slips through air. The older steps back in shock, a cold frightful look on his face.

"Nico…"

"Yeah, I know," the other Nico scoffs quietly before sticking his arm through the nearest object, the whole limb transparent like a shadow. His complexion pales more, as the shadows grip him in random spots.

Is this what he looks like when he overdoes it? He feels himself pale slightly. If that is what he looks like, no wonder everyone was all over him for nearly a week. Hades, he knew he had passed through a tree on his trip to camp, but he had been thinking that Coach and Reyna exaggerated it. He thought he had fallen into a shadow, not through a tree as if he were a ghost.

"Overdid it this time," the other chuckles self-deprecatingly, "Hey, at least dad said I have a room at home when this happens."

"Nothing is going to happen," Will shakes his head, "You're not dying on me, death boy. I will heal you. Did it before."

"It's too late," the boggart sends him a regretful look before starting to fade into the shadows, "Bye."

"Nico?" Will asks before calling, "Nico di Angelo!"

Nico hurries to cast the spell. His heart breaks over and over again, never having thought that Will had this many fears. His boyfriend never seemed so troubled or scared...especially by him…

He envisions it quickly before waving his wand right at the fading shadow.

"Riddikulus!" He says with a low growl. The walls shake slightly, influenced by his emotions. The boggart reappears from the shade, this time in a black toga and rainbow shirt. The camp name that he envisioned is covered as the fake him trips over the black material, landing lightly before pouting on the ground all grumpy.

Will blinks in surprise before snorting. A second later, he laughs loudly, sounding a bit better. The boggart doesn't look happy about it all, adding to the pout.

"You're a pouting baby," the older grins at him, but something is wrong in his eyes, "So who's next?"

No one says anything for a moment before one of the Hufflepuff kids steps forward. Will steps away before the boggart changes, but Nico grabs his arm, pushing him to the side far away from the rest of the class. As soon as he does, crystal eyes break, silent tears rushing down his cheeks. Nico's worry shoots up like the dead he raises.

He wants Will to be happy.

"Dark and light we are," Nico begins before he grins softly, holding onto Will's wrists. Hopefully he'll get the desired effect, to show Will how much he means to him, "Guiding forces unite us, you and me always."

"Is that…" Will blinks at him, eyes large and fears temporarily forgotten. A second later, the blond grins widely, letting out a surprised but happy laugh, tears of joy in his eyes, "You made a haiku? Right on the spot? For me? Holy schist. Holy schist! I thought you weren't into that stuff."

"I'm not," Nico scoffs before shrugging slightly, "But...I know it means a lot to you. So I made it up."

"Hah, it's so much better than dad's ones," the older grins fondly before relaxing some, "This boggart stuff is intense."

"Yeah," Nico nods before smiling softly, "But seriously. I don't...I'm not leaving camp or you. I care about you too much, Significant Annoyance. You hear me? I'm careful. And...you're a great healer. Your healing goes deeper than just your powers, you know? You heal me every day, just by being near me. Seriously, I'd be dead ten times over if not for you. Hades, I would have left again if not for you."

"Heh," Will grins back, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "Sappy."

"Every once in a while," Nico sends him a small grin, "You're rubbing off on me. I don't even do this comforting thing right, you know."

"You're better at it than you think you are," Nico gets lost in those sapphire eyes as the older nods with a fond grin, golden hair resting against his tan skin. They really are opposites in almost every way.

He likes that.

"Nico!" Harry shouts from the front of the class. Nico sighs, turning to see that almost all of the others have gone. He has to go...

"Well, guess it's my turn." He says morbidly before shrugging, "Let's see what I fear...yay..."

He makes his way to the boggart, still not sure what to expect. He sees the worried stare his significant annoyance sends his way.

At least he's got someone on his side right now. 

☠🌞☠🌞☠

Will watches as the boggart shifts its attention to Nico. He himself is a bit shaky from the whole experience, deep fears shaken to their roots. He hadn't thought it was possible for someone or something to know your fears so well and use them against you. But here they are.

He worries about Nico. He really worries. 

As the boggart had said, Will doesn't know what the son of Hades has been through. Sure, he knew the basics. Mom got killed, magical time hotel for 70 years, sister died, had a crush on Percy Jackson, ran away from both camps, stepped willingly into Tartarus, got captured and tortured with a jar prison, almost died from over-shadow traveling. But he doesn't know what happened in between those points. There was the Labyrinth, his search for Percy (when they got Jason and Will led Leo around camp), his time in Tartarus, being with the two giants, and more.

Nico stands there, tense as can be, as if waiting to be attacked. For a long moment, the boggart stays the same until it dissolves into nothing. Will sees professor Lupin frowning in confusion, and Nico tilts his head, looking around. Maybe he's using his shadows to tell where the boggart is hiding.

"Tell him...you are a coward," a disembodied voice speaks up, not unlike an earthquake. It's powerful and smooth at the same time. Nico's face grows annoyed as he crosses his arms, "Afraid of yourself and your feelings."

"Oh my gods," the younger groans before shaking his head, "I'm not even scared of you anymore. I've faced this before."

"Everyone is scared of love," the voice...Cupid, Will figures, speaks up, still not turning into a shape, "You are still a coward."

"No, I'm not," Nico frowns, fists tensing, "Jason said-"

"Jason said you are brave. The hat nearly placed you in Gryffindor for that bravery, but they do not know what I know. You're still hesitant," the voice exclaims, the room growing a bit colder, likely due to Nico's powers slipping, "You still fear the repercussions of the love you carry. Still fear what could come of it."

Will frowns. Nico doesn't act like he's scared of being with him...sure, they don't kiss often, and they barely hold hands, especially not in public. And sure, it bugs Will sometimes but he gets it. The 1940s was against same sex anything. It was during Hitler's reign, so Will gets it. And it's not like Nico doesn't show his love in other ways. He spends time with the son of Apollo and is more than willing to help in the infirmary, fixing up broken appendages and cutting up bandages and just keeping Will company. He banters with Will and is willing to be touchy with the older where he is with no one else, besides possibly the Seven, Reyna, and a select few others.

Was he scared on a subconscious level? It has to be difficult coming from a completely different time to this one. Will was raised into a society that's been more accepting of these issues. He can't imagine living in the time that his boyfriend had, especially not in a foreign country.

"I told you before," the voice echoes around the room, "Death is kinder than I. Love depends on truth, and it is hard work. And yet, you still do not have the strength to face it. You are weak."

"What is happening?" Someone asks, but Will doesn't listen too well. His eyes and ears are glued to the younger as the shape twists, becoming visible to form into-

Him. Will. Whoa, this must have been the feeling Nico had at seeing his own self as Will's boggart. Where the real Will is usually optimistic with wide smiles, this one looks annoyed and angry. There were old tear tracks on his normally tan cheeks, an irritated snarl on his lips.

"Will?" Nico asks in surprise, eyes skating from him to the fake with a hesitant uncertainty there, "What are you-"

"Run away like you always do!" The fake Will shouts, eyes colder than ice, pointing away from Nico who stands frozen, eyes wide, "We don't need you! Why would we want you around? You're the creepy kid in the corner who stays hidden in the shadows. Do you even want friends? Because you're doing an absolutely amazing job at pushing everyone away!"

"I…" Nico's eyes are wider yet, something broken reappearing. Schist, Will winces. Nico's never been good with emotions, "But…"

"But what?" The fake snaps back, stepping forward. Nico pales some more, "But what? You're still running. You don't tell us anything! You won't admit when you need help! You won't tell us when you are hurt! You really are broken, aren't you?"

"Will?" Nico blinks in confusion, "What?"

"I should've agreed with everyone else! You're too moody and dark for anything normal," the boggart spits out with a deep hatred. Will is just as frozen as his boyfriend, not understanding it all. Will has not and will not ever think that. Sure, Nico had a dark energy around him, but he's a son of Hades. It's expected. He doesn't fear him, never could. He's too adorable for that, "They fear you. They hate you. I hate you! All you do is bring death and pain, Nico! You should have left after the war. You should have ran far away and never came back! None of us need you. No one wants you. We didn't miss you the first time you ran, we didn't miss you the second time, and we won't miss you now!"

"But…"

"You'll never be missed!" The boggart hisses, arms crossed before stepping away, as if shying from a disease, "It's like you said to Jason. You're covered in blood and sewage. You've seen the looks of unease, the tip-toeing, the side glances. We'd be better off if you stayed away."

And the boggart walks away, not even looking back at Nico who seems seconds from crying, eyes breaking. A second later, the shadows thicken before the boggart returns, shifting into…

Nico.

The other is pale and gaunt as ever, too unhealthy and thin. His dark eyes narrow in anger before the room turns cold, the shadows stretching and screaming silently. 

"You're too powerful," the fake Nico spits back, eyes cold and nearly lifeless, "You're not meant to exist. You said Percy is the strongest person you know, but you forgot to include yourself."

"I'm not," Nico protests before stepping closer to his clone who smirks back, teeth practically fangs. Will's brain can barely keep up with anything being said, "I didn't...couldn't…"

"Oh, like you didn't kill Bryce Lawrence?" The fake slaps back darkly. Will doesn't recognize the name, but he remembers Coach Hedge slipping him some information about a Roman soldier who they had encountered when he was looking over Reyna's wounds, "His soul is forever gone. He doesn't even exist. You made sure of it, no memories, no voice, no secrets. He'll never find his way back. You did that with one scream of pain and anger. Turned him into something far worse than a ghost. He's nothing now."

"He deserved it!" The real Nico - oh Hades, this is getting confusing - shouts back. The son of Hades' anger grows, making the shadows warp more as his fists clench, "He was a psychopath who enjoyed inflicting pain on people for fun! He was going to hurt Coach and Reyna. He did hurt her! If I hadn't stopped him, no one would have. We'd have been dead and then everyone else would have died too!"

"And what about Octavian?" The boggart disappears into the shadows, reappearing to the side, looking nonchalantly at him, "You left him to kill himself. Such a good hero, aren't you? You're tainted just like your father. You don't belong."

"Some deaths shouldn't be prevented," Nico shakes his head. It's the same phrase he told Will at the camp attack, "Octavian had a choice and he didn't listen."

"And you chose to let him die, just like you knew Leo would. You let them all die when you could have prevented it," the boggart raises a brow, dark eyes gazing around at the crowd, "You know you don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere. Everyone was fine when you ran, but Bianca died and you collapsed on yourself. You became someone else, a depressed little kid no one wanted. You can hide behind the useless glares and the frowns all you want, but I know what you are. Everyone fears death, even the dead. Everyone fears monsters and you are one. You can be just like all of your siblings have been. Insane. Broken. You went through hell and back, you are so close to cracking every single day."

The boggart disappears into another shadow again before coming face to face with Nico, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Nico shouts, trying to yank back. Will's eyes widen in shock, never knowing just how deep Nico's fears ran. No wonder he never talks about it. He probably doesn't even have a name for any of it. 

"You're so miserable, in so much pain at every second of the day, physically and mentally, even still now. Even the mistress of misery couldn't make your life more miserable," the fake grins before sighing, shaking his head, "I'm not sure the Crucio Curse would work on you. It's a surprise you haven't overdone it just so you could fade from this realm. So you can be a shadow forever."

"Shut up!" Nico shouts before breaking out of his clone's hold. He points his wand at the copycat, "I'm fine!"

"Are you?" The boggart dissolves into a puddle of mist, forming into a dark shape. Will frowns, before knowing what it is. It turns into a bronze far, roughly about three feet tall, lid sealed on tight. Will watches as Nico loses what little color he had, tense as a string about to snap in half. Fuck, Will should get him away now. He should do something. But he feels frozen as much as Nico seems to be. Two voices rise from the sides of the jar, clear but muffled, as if they are the ones inside the jar, "They aren't coming for you. They left you to die, abandoned you when you needed it. You tried to help them, tried to take the burden but look what happened. You fell into our hands. Mother wants you alive for bait. Your friends will fall if they come."

"But they won't," a different voice echoes around them...the twins, "They didn't even want to save you. They were going to leave you with us to die. What fun, right, brother?"

"Shut up!" Nico growls before he breathes heavily, arms trembling, "They came for me! They're my friends. They saved me and I helped them close the doors."

"Oh, you don't need us to tell you they were terrified of you," the first voice says, "Jason and Leo pegged you as a traitor right away, feeding us information. Annabeth wouldn't save you, why would she when she thought you were crushing on her...when you let her and Percy fall to hell."

"Yes, brother," the second giant laughs, "Piper knew how scary you were. Frank was hesitant to help. Only your sister wanted to get you out of there. Even Percy...Percy, the guy you adored and hated. Even he gave up on you."

"No wonder they all die on you," the other twin speaks up, "Your mother, your older sister. They left you to rot. Poor child of the dead. If only our mother would have let us have more fun with you."

"I wanted to toss the jar over a fire, to let you burn to death," the second laughs wickedly. Will feels sick to his stomach, and he gets it now. If this is how Will feels at one streak of memories, how the ever loving gods was Nico even remotely okay. How did he even smile at all. Maybe Will did help Nico in ways he never knew before, "Acid would have been an even funnier one. To hear your screams of pain-"

" **Shut up!** " Nico yells in Italian, accidentally switching in his anger and fear, " **You're not real! I'm not back there! Leave me alone!** "

Fuck. Oh no. Will hurries, thinking of something that could make Nico laugh. Not much comes to mind besides…

"Riddikulus!"

The voices die off, the jar becoming a Happy Meal box. Said box opens up to reveal a skeletal cat chasing after a skeletal mouse, before it switches and starts to run after the feline who races away with a small yelp of surprise. As if by magic, the box tips over, a myth-o-magic figure sliding out to solidify at Nico's feet. It's a figure of Hades, just like the one Will knows Nico sometimes carries around.

The younger snorts softly before picking up the figure. Will knows it's Hades' way of saying he's there for him. That he cares. But it doesn't calm the other down as he starts to go into panic mode. Professor Lupin seems to pick up on this, quickly jumping in front of the group, the boggart turning into a full moon before he banishes it in the shape of a popped balloon.

The building shakes slightly, ice cracking up and down the ancient walls as Nico stops breathing, eyes wide in a panic attack. Will rushes to the other, but not fast enough as the younger charges out of the room like a pack of hellhounds is after him.

"Nico! Wait!" Will shouts, reaching out just as they get to the hallway. Despite having an extra six inches of height and about 70 extra pounds compared to the smaller, Will curses the fact that Nico is fast. Just as his hand touches his robe, the younger disappears into the shadows, leaving his robe in his panic.

"Oh no…" Will winces before spinning back on his heel, needing to know the spots to hide around the castle. Nico could have gone anywhere. He might not even be in the United Kingdom anymore. Hades, he could have gone to the Underworld. Will didn't know if he could survive a trip down there without becoming a shadow yet.

"Will, is Nico okay?" Hermione asks before seeing the robe Will has in his hand, "Why is his robe here? Will?"

"Where can someone hide here?"

"Hide?" Ron asks with a confused face, "Why would he need to hide?"

"Let me rephrase that," Will offers instead, "Where can someone hide that can handle lots of destruction?"

"I don't know," Harry answers before his eyes widen, "The Forbidden Forest is a good place for that. It’s well-hidden and nobody goes there, although some creatures live there."

"Okay," Will nods, "I'll be back with Nico by tonight."

And then he runs from the classroom, praying to his father and Hades and anyone he can think of that Nico is still alive and in that forest.


	6. Talking It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a major panic attack in the Forbidden Forest that summons some skeletons, Will comforts him, and they reassure each other that they about their insecurities. On the way back in, they run into Sirius, and their night may or may not be interrupted by problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy!

Nico has to get away.

He's going to crack and he doesn't want defenseless people caught up in the crosshairs. He couldn't have another Bryce Lawrence incident, especially not if they had nothing to do with his problems. He can feel the room vibrating, waiting for him to break down the walls, literally and metaphorically. It grows cold from his cyrokinesis, the voices mashing in his mind.

He didn't like remembering any of this. He doesn't try to remember this for this reason. He's been through a lot throughout the years without many breaks, most of which still haunts him. Hades, that's why he believed Sirius so quickly. The man had the same look in his eyes that Nico felt every single day. A little scared, somewhat deranged, and a whole lot haunted.

Like shattered glass.

The room spins wildly as his chest locks up. He's going to shatter like a hellhound bursting into dust. He has to get away from here.

He knows he feels someone dive towards him, trying to calm him down. It's most likely Will, his sweet and kind Will. But there's no stopping this. Not without lots of damage to the castle and possible death to the students and teachers and staff. The room twists more as he spins in his heel, gripping whatever is in his hand tightly before dashing away. He's fast, faster than most demigods. He knows this, and he uses it to his advantage.

As soon as he gets into the hallway, he jumps into a shadow. He feels his robe come off, but he doesn't care as he prays to go somewhere else, anywhere he won't end up killing anyone by accident. The shadows respond, wrapping him up in a comforting manner before pulling him away faster than is comfortable - for other people, at least. He feels the tug as he comes out of the exiting shadow, stumbling forward into a dark forest area. It's chilly, with a slightly creepy air about it, but he doesn't care as he falls to the ground, kneeling as his hands grip the soggy dirt.

A long scream of pain and frustration falls from his lips, all the memories smashing together to create this. All the grass and weeds and tree roots in the medium-sized clearing shrivel up, turning black as his sword. Cracks appear in the earth, spider-webbing straight through the clearing to his hands. Ice crystals cling to the surface of the trees, making it look like winter came early, despite it being September. Green fire - maybe Greek fire, if he remembers correctly from when he first used his powers to save Percy so long ago, before running from camp - curls to the sky from within the crack. A hand made of bones sticks out, gripping the blackened dirt before an arm follows it, along with a whole skeletal body. 

Nico spirals, trying to breathe. He fails. And fails. And fails. The world spins more, his chest growing heavy, and black dots cover his vision. He heaves for something, some oxygen, some air and still fails. He grips whatever is in his hand tighter, feeling the smooth metal (plastic? Wood? What was it made from? He doesn't know right now) dig into his fist. It grounds him just slightly, not enough to help him through though.

That is until arms quickly latch into him.

He tries to fight them at first. It could be someone in the forest ready to kill him. It could be a monster ready to kidnap him to sell him to the enemy (not the first time, after all, he nearly got sold to Kronos' army back in the Labyrinth). It could be one of the monsters within Tartarus, ready to strike him down because he's weak and alone and tired.

He tries to strike at whoever it is. He must connect a hit, for the person - the monster? - lets out a pained grunt. He doesn't get time to try another attack or to summon his sword before a hefty weight lands on him, latching onto his wrists and pinning them down. He kicks and punches, trying to get free despite the growing exhaustion and the building headache.

They have him. Was it the twins again, ready to bring him through the gates to be Gaia's bait? Or was it Minos, chaining him up to bring him before Percy and Annabeth to gloat his glory and get revived?

And then warmth overtakes his body. He blinks, noting it's not like the heat from Tartarus. It's more like a gentle summer morning at camp, with arms wrapping around his belly, someone sleeping at his back, hot breath flowing against his neck. The sweet smell of strawberries linger in the air as he frowns.

Wait...where is he? Is he in the Labyrinth? Or Tartarus? Or the jar?

No, he can't be in the last two. He's still warm and he can finally breathe. He didn't have that luxury in either place, too busy running or sticking himself into a Death Trance. And he can't be in the Labyrinth either, for he can't feel the walls shifting around him like the inner workings of a complex clock. His power over the earth may not be as powerful as Hazel's, but he still could sense and control it. It feels alive here, the earth its own being, but nothing more than just above an average forest or the forest at camp. Like a gentle sentience. 

" **Breathe** ," a voice drifts over him as the hold on his wrists lessens, the calming sweet warmth spreading more, " **It's okay. I'm here. It's me, Will. Your significant annoyance. You're okay. You're out of there.** "

He breathes easier, opening his eyes (when had he shut them? Why hadn't he noticed that he shut them?) to see a blurry mess of something before him. As his eyes focus, he sees that it's Will, staring at him worriedly. He's bright, and Nico thinks he's just saying that as a side effect of the hyperventilating he just did.

But nope.

His boyfriend is glowing.

Actually glowing like a glow stick.

He snickers softly before going limp. Will nearly collapses on top of him in his surprise at the sudden movement, just barely catching himself, inches from Nico's face.

" **Hey** ," the blond grins softly before sighing with relief, " **Now what are you laughing at**?"

" **My glow-in-the-dark boyfriend** ," Nico snorts quietly before glancing at the sunny glow. It spreads a bit, giving the older a slightly (heavenly) glow. He looks...kind of like an angel. And then it hits him, " **Wait, you can speak Italian?** "

"Yeah," Will nods, switching back to English, a fond look on his face, "I used to be into the Italian opera stuff and kind of picked up bits of the language. Then after you showed up at camp, I looked into it. Borrowed books from the Athena kids. You know how stingy they are with their books. I'm...not fluent, and I'll never sound like a natural speaker, but I know the basics."

" **You know more than you give yourself credit, sun angel** ," he practically whispers in his native tongue. He misses speaking Italian like this, with someone who can understand him, " **I can teach you the complex stuff. It's not too hard**."

"Yes," Will grins softly, teeth blindingly white and golden glow...well, aglow, " _I would love that, sunshine._ "

They stay still for a moment before Will gently pulls him closer. Nico snorts, pushing himself up enough to press a kiss to the other's lips. The other holds onto him, keeping him from bonking his head on the cold ground.

"I'm glowing?" Will blinks after a moment of bliss, both pulling apart before glancing at his hand, "Oh, cool! Some of us have the ability to manipulate light, and I guess I'm emitting my own light. I was just trying to pull you back here. Wait…"

He pauses, sitting on top of Nico's hips. The younger grunts but takes the weight, not bothered at all, liking the affection. The blond gives him a playful smirk.

"I officially gained boyfriend status."

Nico blinks, confused for a second before he rolls his eyes.

"But seriously," Will sobers, his hand brushing against the younger's neck, a joyful laugh on his lips, "I'm just happy you're okay with calling me that. You are okay calling me that, right? I mean, I get why you don't and-"

"Of course," Nico interrupts before he cracks a tiny smile, "I just...it's really hard. I like you, Solace. I really really like you. Literal skeleton butterflies and all."

"Skeleton butterflies?" The son of Apollo snorts before chuckling, "That's cute. Now who's the dork?"

"Says the guy into Star Wars."

"Hey! It's a great show!" Will gasps in mock annoyance, hand over his chest, "Spaceships and swords made of light, sunshine! Light!"

"Yep, you're your father's son," Nico snorts before shaking his head, "But seriously, I'm okay calling you my boyfriend. It's just...everything was different when I was a kid. I don't have most of my memories before I was sent to the casino, but I do remember a little, from both researching and stuff…"

A moment of silence echoes around them. A strange noise goes off in the distance, like some type of strange bird or something. They both ignore it.

"Mussolini ruled when I was a kid," Nico went on, nose scrunching, "And the regime changed things. Anyone found out to be anything but into the opposite gender got strict warnings. They got confined and taken away if they didn't stop. And Italy was probably one of the kinder countries when it came to this. I just...I have a hard time shaking this feeling. I know it's not wrong. I like what we have. I just...Can't shake it."

"Hey, hey, I get it," Will nods before pressing closer, an ever warm presence, "People today are still iffy about anything LGBTQ+. It's absolutely fine to not be comfortable coming out. Hades, I wasn't comfortable with it until a few years ago. I know my friends and siblings are fine with it and dad's had boyfriends in the past too. Many of our parents have been with someone of the same sex before. And…"

He grins shyly. Nico blinks, never having seen the other look like that.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," the older smiles, "As long as we love each other, right? I know I'd never know what to do with my myself if you left…"

A moment of silence echoes around them before the other gently grabs onto his chin. Dark eyes meet light ones, ones that hold lots of worry in their blue hues.

"You do know...that you'd be missed if you left, right?" He asks quietly with a pained huff, "Everyone would miss you. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank. Hades, your sister and Jason would probably go searching for you. And don't even get me started on Reyna. She gave me the shovel talk. Twice. Right before she left to go back to Camp Jupiter."

Nico looks away, glancing at the dark corners. It's not that he doesn't want to look Will in the eye. It's just. He's been alone all his life, and it's still hard to comprehend anyone not being terrified of him, much less wanting to be friends with him. 

"And the others too," Will goes on, "Cecil, Lou Ellen, Damien. I'm pretty sure Clovis is intrigued by you and your dreamwalking abilities. You did wake him up while in the infirmary, which was a first. And what about Kayla and Austin? They like you too, even if they have a few choice words to use when you're in their care. Something about being too stubborn, I think."

"Yeah," Nico snorts at that, remembering some of those words, "Something like that."

"And I'm pretty sure people at Camp Jupiter will miss you too. I think I heard something about the Romans not performing very good burial ceremonies and that they really want their Ambassador of Pluto back."

"Maybe."

"I think that Harry's starting to become your friend too, and maybe Hermione and Ron," Nico blinks, not sure where he gets that impression. He is a Slytherin, a supposed 'bad guy' if anything is accurate from what he's seen from the houses. It was Slytherin vs. everyone else, which is kind of unfair, to be honest. From what he notices, it's been that way for too many decades, centuries, a millennia. Nico understands justice, and this animosity is not it, "Forget the house rivalry schist. There's some jerks in every house, even though everyone pins this on Slytherin. I think Harry is getting that, slowly. You are making him see that."

"I guess…" Nico nods. Besides Draco and his little group, no one else really went looking for trouble. Sure, they were stubbornly stuck in their ways of 'purebloods' are superior, but many didn't act upon those beliefs. He's observed some of his housemates being really kind with each other, showing off traits all the other houses are known for. Hades, that one girl from the first morning was equally a Hufflepuff with her kindness and helpful attitude.

"And...I would miss you," Will says with a shy smile, "Gods, I'd miss you so much, sunshine. I wouldn't be able to function."

He raises his brows.

"No, seriously," Will defends himself, "I freaked out and nearly had a major panic attack when you disappeared from the infirmary that first day. I thought you left for a second before I noticed your blanket was gone and the door was unlocked…"

The older holds him as though he may disappear. Hades knows, he could. He could become a shade after all the power he just used. Even now, he sees skeletons roaming around the clearing, waiting for his command. They aren't dressed like Greek or Roman soldiers, but instead decked out in ripped robes and wands.

His mind goes to wondering how they died with their wands in hand. Usually skeletons came from the nearest location with whatever they had been holding, including but not limited to satchels, swords, and other things. Sometimes he was unlucky enough to get skeletons without anything, although he could call certain skeletons forward. It's what he'd done at the first war, and why he was so drained. Also, would these ones be able to use magic? Would it be non-verbal or…

Focus. Right, Nico should focus and get rid of the skeletons.

'Rest,' Nico murmurs in his mind, 'Thank you for assisting me.'

The skeletons turn to powder, absorbing back into the flesh of the earth with a reassuring rattle. The cold has turned into a soft chill, more like an autumn morning just before the sun hits. 

"I love you, Nico di Angelo," Will breaks his concentration, hands gently touching his face. He presses his forehead close, "I know we've been together for only about three weeks now, but I know, without a doubt, that I want you in every way. I'm sorry that I didn't know how deep your fears are."

Nico's eyes widen before he grabs onto the other's arms, chest spiking incredulously.

"That...it's not…" Nico frowns before shaking his head, "It's not your fault. You didn't know-"

"I'm your boyfriend and best friend," the blond protests, "I should've seen it. I know you have nightmares but I didn't know they were that bad. I…"

The other pauses. His glow flickers brighter for a moment, like a lighter in the breeze.

"Do you get them often?" He asks, azule eyes pained at his expense. Nico feels guilty, trying not to shy away from the other. He's trying to open up, "The nightmares? I...Jason was right. You're the bravest person I know. It's okay that you're not okay...you know...that Percy and Annabeth have nightmares about it too. I heard them when they had them…actually, I think the whole camp heard them..."

"I...no," Nico shakes his head. He hadn't. The two always seemed pretty optimistic about life, even after their torturous journey through Tartarus, "I heard about it, but thought it was a rumor. I just thought...that they were dealing with it well. They had each other. I don't know...I'm not good with this stuff. I'm not good at people...at least, the living ones...maybe not even the dead ones..."

"I know," Will hugs him close, "But you should talk to them. I want to help, but I don't know what you've been through down there...And if nothing else, it could help both of you out. You'll IM them sometime?"

"Yeah," he agrees after a moment. A heavy beat of silence sits between them. Nico stays there, enjoying the warmth and smells. It's earthy with a bit of a sunscreen, infirmary smell mixed with strawberries. Nico lets out a deep breath, "Every night."

"What?"

"The nightmares," Nico goes on, "They happen every night, unless I'm using something to have dreamless sleep. Even then it's not a guarantee."

"What!" The other exclaims in shock, "But I don't see you waking up in a panic every night. You were fine this week...too fine…"

Nico squirms in place.

"I uhhh…" Nico stares at his foot, twisting it back and forth, "I might be controlling my dreams...every night?"

"You've been dreamwalking!" Will exclaims in shock, a slightly scolding tone, "Nico, you need actual sleep. It's a wonder how you haven't collapsed yet from exhaustion and overusing your powers. That's why your dark aura has been growing slightly."

"I know," he snaps suddenly before sighing, "Look. It's better than going through the nightmares. In my dreams, I know they're dreams. I can shift them, make doorways to new dreams. Sometimes I bump into Clovis there, but I have to do it, okay? I don't know what will happen if I let my dreams drag me down. It tires me out, but I don't think I can face them."

"Okay," Will nods, "Okay."

More silence. A caw goes off in the distance before it stops abruptly as if snatched up from the air.

"We should be getting back-"

Nico frowns, not letting Will get away with it. They need to talk more about him too. He drops what's in his hand, noting that it's the Hades figurine that Bianca gave him. He grabs the older's hand, meeting blue eyes.

"You okay?"

☠🌞☠🌞☠

"You okay?"

He doesn't know how to respond. 

Is he okay? Is he really? He just saw his worst fears, so there's that. It's not every day that a weird creature turns into your biggest insecurities and frightens you half to death.

"I'd know if you were half dead?" Nico tilts his head, blinking in confusion. Will blinks in confusion before he goes completely red. Schist, he said all that outloud, "You're no closer to death than usual…"

"Sunshine...Lord Darkness...Mr. Dark Lord…" Will snickers quietly before shaking his head, "You really have to work on your people skills. Sometimes you are a debbie downer."

"Uhhh…" The demigod frowns before shaking his head too, "Hey, no distractions. Stop redirecting the conversation. You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I hear it a lot-"

"No," Nico yanks on his hand, forcing him to sit back down. For being such a skinny guy, he sure has some power in those muscles, "I don't mean what you can do or your looks or anything like that. I mean, you're amazing as you are."

"Nico…" A faint hotness spreads along his ears.

"Don't try to stop me, Sun Angel," Nico glares momentarily before grabbing both of his hands, umber eyes dark with a tiny glow, "I mean, you're amazing because you're you. Hades, you could be completely mortal without powers and I'd still like you. The camp would still like you. You're more than just a healer, Solace. You're more than just a friend. You're good at this. At friends, at relationships, at life. You don't need great aim or a good voice or anything else to be my boyfriend. You…"

Will watches as the other pauses in frustration, nose scrunching before he huffs in irritation. 

"You're healing me," Will blinks, taking in Nico's quiet (but completely serious) confession. The younger looks so sure, a tiny grin on his lips, "Every day. That takes someone special, really. I know I'm a pretty terrible patient and a sucky boyfriend sometimes. But you make me better. I guess my shadows needed some sunlight."

"I...you...did you just get sappy?" Will's brows raise up, probably disappearing to his hairline. Nico narrows his eyes, rolling them with a head shake and scoff.

"I'm serious. You're the first person to treat me like I'm not going to bring death to everything around me. You're the first to not tremble in my presence. Hades, you really demanded I go to the infirmary for three days, Will," the younger grins, staring at him, "Three days. No one else was going to."

Will scowls, going to protest. Of course, someone would have said something. He had friends. Reyna would have tied him to her arm if need be. Hazel would have given him an earful and hugged him close. Even Percy would have made him at least get checked out. 

"Don't," Nico narrows his eyes again, "I remember how it first went. Everyone was cautious of me. Thought I was bringing news of campers dying. They stared until you told them off. I'm glad. I...you're really amazing, glow-in-the-dark boyfriend."

"I...uhhh…" Will's eyes mist up before he throws the other into a hug, "Thanks. I just...I know I'm not as skilled as my siblings at things I should be, and I take that in stride. It's just...all of my sisters and brothers seem great at more than one thing. They're all better than I am at archery. Austin's got his jazz music, Kayla's wonderful with a bow, and my other siblings are good at sports and art. I'm just...just good at healing. And I feel pressured by that. So many of my patients, my friends and family, depend on my abilities to heal. I don't want to mess that up. I hate every death I experience, every person I couldn't save…"

He finally takes in a deep breath. He waits, but Nico says nothing to him, calm as can be. He smiles back gratefully, listening to the wind whistle through the trees. 

"You're not so bad at the people skills, actually. And you're not a sucky boyfriend. You're actually a really good one. I'm so glad I'm yours."

"Me too, **my significant annoyance** ," Nico nods back before relaxing some, his energy starting to crash, "Maybe you should message your siblings and talk with them. Tell them how you feel about your skills. I bet they could help you see the light."

"Yeah, I really should. They're always pretty understanding and...wait...did you give me a pun?" Will replays the last sentence in his head a few times before scoffing, "See the light. See the light! What the...I didn't think you were capable of sunny jokes, di Angelo."

"I got all kinds of surprises," he smirks back before flopping onto the dead grass with a groan, "When I'm not exhausted beyond relief. Maybe we should just sleep here tonight."

"Hah, can't," Will shakes his head before resting next to him, hugging him close to his chest, "I told Harry and them that we'd be back by bed. They'll probably send out a search party if we don't show up."

"Yeah, they seem nosy," Nico stares off into the tree line, eyes squinting. Will glances over, not seeing anything. But then again, he's not the one who can see in the dark. The other stiffens before frowning, continuing to stare. Will listens, not hearing anything at all. This goes on for a moment before Nico jerks a bit. Will focuses on his heartbeat, feeling it through his abilities. It's speeding up quite a bit. He grabs the other's hands, quickly turning the younger's chin his way. The other blinks, a bit shaky and pale. Will frowns, taking in his vitals. There's nothing wrong yet, but the smaller seems dazed.

"Nico?"

"Mhhhmmm…" Comes his tiny answer back as he gazes back over at Will, blinking tiredly, "What?"

"You okay?"

"I...it's...must be nothing…" The raven-haired teen shrugs before shivering slightly, "It's fine."

It's not fine. Will can tell. But he doesn't question it. He instead helps Nico up to his feet. The younger practically collapses against him, so he leans down, back to chest. Will grabs up the fallen Hades figurine before adjusting himself.

"Hop on," he says softly, feeling as his boyfriend does so without protest. Brows up, he blinks. The other must be really tired. He grabs onto his knees as cold flesh presses to his neck, dark hair tickling the shell of his ear. He hears a slight breath in his ear, reassuring him that Nico is alive on his shoulders.

"Should…" the younger yawns softly before tugging on him, "Should get the cracks and ice-"

"Nope," the older rolls his own eyes, holding onto his boyfriend tighter, "Not happening. You are not allowed to do that. Doctor's orders, Neeks. You need all the energy you can reserve."

He hears a grumble from the younger. 

"What was that?" He asks innocently.

"Fine…"

"Good," he nods, "We'll be right back. And no, no underworld-y transportation. I'll get us back."

"Fine," the younger sighs before going still. Will listens as he plows on. The younger sleeps like the dead he controls. The forest doesn't scare him, especially since it's like the forest outside of camp. He marches on, pausing when he sees a shadow move.

"Who's there?" He demands, freezing before feeling for the small dagger he keeps on himself. Sometimes bows and arrows were too much and he was okay with knives. Wait...come to think of it, he knows Nico's sword has been absent for the past week. Probably in a shadow pocket.

The shadow moves closer, morphing into a familiar man's shape. All too soon, Sirius Black is before them, a concerned expression on his face.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Will nods before adjusting his grip. Nico stays asleep, dead to the world, "He's just exhausted. How's everything going with you?"

"Been staying out of trouble, if that's what you're worried about," the other man smirks slightly. If Will wasn't used to Nico's own smirks, he'd say that Sirius was a madman, "Playing it safe as Padfoot. Have you found him?"

"I think so," Will nods, "You said he's able to become a rat, right? There's a few people who own rats, but I think I know which one he is. I'll find out for sure though. Is there any way to identify him for sure?"

"Yes," the man blinks before nodding, "I remember in my case that his finger was left behind. That's why they think I helped commit the murder of my best friends. I didn't. It was Pettigrew. He gave their location away, like the coward he is."

"Okay," Will nods before taking a calming breath. At camp, he's known to calm down people even better than some of the charmspeakers. He's just collected like that, radiating peace and safety. He has to, as a healer, "We just have to keep our heads, okay? Rushing in can ruin all our efforts, and it sounds like the Ministry won't be on our side, right?"

The man shakes his head. From his heartbeat, he's calming down slightly, which is good. The healer within him notices the man's condition, too much like Nico's. However, he looks quite a bit better than the youngest among them (or oldest if chronically) had after the second war. Nico had looked like a literal skeleton then. Sirius looks like a starved, slightly insane prisoner, which...yeah, both of them have been.

"You eating enough?" He asks, heart going out to the other who raises a confused brow, "Look, I'm a healer. I worry about everyone's health. What have you been eating?"

"Haven't been caring about that, really," the man shrugs, face scruffy, "I've been too focused on hiding and finding Pettigrew."

"You're as bad as Nico," Will snickers quietly, "I'll start bringing you some food, okay? There's a kitchen, right? I need to make sure that Nico starts eating snacks. You can eat fine, right?"

"Uhhh, yes?" The man blinks, probably startled by his kind nature, "As far as I know, there is a kitchen where the elves work. They'll help you out. And for the food, I can eat just fine. Usually too busy surviving out here to do that though."

"Okay," Will nods before scowling in thought. A plan forms, "I can bring you a basket of food once a week? I'll just disguise it as going on a picnic with Nico. I'll work it out with him, since he's more of a strategic person, but I bet it'll work. We can update you then. You need more food if you want to have the strength to face Pettigrew."

"Okay, sounds brilliant," the man sighs in relief, though he seems reluctant. Will doesn't blame him, as they are strangers. Maybe he should resolve that…

"My name is Will," he introduces himself, not reaching out to offer a handshake, merely because he needs both for holding onto his boyfriend's thighs, "And the one sleeping up on my back is Nico. I think we forgot to say that last time. So...I think I'll send Psyche, my owl, out to send you the location to meet? Unless you know a good spot that no one will get suspicious of or spy in us?"

"No," the man shakes his head, "I don't know a spot for that just yet. How will your owl find me?"

A screech lights up the air before a blur of reddish brown crashes into Will's shoulder. Beady black eyes stare at them as the owl's claws rip into Will's robes.

"That is...slightly creepy, mate," the older man watches the owl carefully, "But I believe it. I look forward to your message...I...watch Harry, okay?"

"He's doing good," Will sends the other a comforting smile, "You can be proud. He faced a boggart today. It became a dementor, but he fought it off."

"I'm...I've always been proud of my godson," the man grins fondly, eyes softening up, "I will always be proud of him. He's come so far in his short 13 years."

"I get the same feeling," Will grins, his eyes slipping over his shoulder at Nico. The younger has been through so much, more than most demigods, and yet he was still a great person within, strong and respectful, "He's come so far from the scrappy, excited kid I knew years back."

"I'll be on my way," Sirius nods before sighing, "You get some rest too, alright? Even healers need their strength."

"Okay," Will agrees, "See you on Sunday, probably. Far less suspicious than a school night. I'll send Psyche your way in a few days. Night."

"Thank you," the man smiles before staring at both of them for a long moment. A bit later, he shrinks into a black dog, bolting away into the forest.

"Okay," he mutters to himself before moving forward, "Time to get back to our room."

He carries the younger back to the castle. Luckily, they get back before bed, so no one gives them bothered looks. Supper has to be over, for when he gets inside the common room, the others are all gathered inside, working on homework or chatting quietly. Some look up at them as Will enters the room. Psyche stares slightly at them all as Will makes his way to his bed. Not bothering to slip Nico out of his clothes and into the pajamas, he tucks them both in after removing their boots. He quickly places the myth-o-magic game figure on the table beside them, holding the younger closer. The darkness around Nico has grown some, but less than Will would have thought. He had been shocked to run into the clearing full of dead trees, grass, and a large crack in the ground, skeletons stumbling mindlessly around. Even worse, when he found Nico in the middle of a massive panic attack, hand clenching his Hades figurine in a bone-white grip.

He knows no one else is in the room, so he presses a kiss to the other's forehead, settling down from the exhausting day, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours, he wakes to a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Harry POV...


	7. Interlude: Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't exactly know what to think about the new students. He's weary of them, especially the Slytherin who keeps breaking rules to be in the Gryffindor dorms. But he also wants to know more about them and maybe become friends. When Nico has a night terror that wakes them all, he learns quite a bit about the two and also Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally got a new character POV! I think for most of this, it will be Nico's and Will's POV but I will bring in others at random times. I already have Neville's POV planned involving a guy's fun night and scars...
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry doesn’t know what to feel about the newest students.

It's only a week in and he gets the feeling that they're...different? It could be the accents? They're clearly American, but their accents are both slightly different. Nico has a more Italian one while Will has...some type of one he doesn't know. More southern states, as far as he knows.

Also, they are both homeschooled. It explains why they are close, especially if they were homeschooled together. It also explains the ages and why they were third years despite being a year or two older. 

Harry really doesn't know what to think of Nico. The older was a little creepy and definitely short on temper and talk in general. He obviously doesn't care that much about rules, not that Harry can say much about that, having broken most of the rules at Hogwarts through his past two years. Nico looks about three steps from collapsing and dying on the spot, though he clearly hasn't yet. He's skinny, pale as sickly paper, and his dark eyes stare at people like he's seeing into their souls with a shattered look. It's unsettling and unnatural, but…

Harry wants to get to know him. It's a strange desire. He's a Slytherin, and Harry and his friends have never had a good time with those who live in the house of snakes. Everyone knows that snakes can't be trusted, that they only strike to kill. Their colors were so opposite of his house and yet…

Will likes Nico. Will treats him like any other. Sure, he's biased with knowing Nico before all of this. But he clearly doesn't care about the house rivalry. And Harry likes Nico in lots of ways. He's kind in a rough, I-will-stand-up-for-you type of way. He stood up to Draco when hardly anyone else does. He didn't get frightened at the idea of Draco going to his dad, although he and Will probably didn't know who the family was and how much influence they have. And Will is a good guy, from what little Harry has seen.

His mind goes through the two's boggarts as he scratches an answer on his homework.

It's strange that the boggarts turned into so many forms. He still doesn't understand what any of them meant. It's also interesting that they saw each other in their boggarts. Will clearly fears Nico dying, which isn't all that uncommon. Everyone is scared of their friends and family leaving them permanently. Harry knew the feeling, what with his own mum and dad being gone. And Nico's fear could be about rejection? Maybe he's scared of people hating him? It makes sense and Harry can understand it in a way. Everyone knew him for his fame, but sometimes he wishes people would like him (or dislike him, thank you very much) for himself and not because he killed Lord Voldemort when he was a baby…

He shakes his head, focusing on his papers again.

Right when he's in the middle of finishing his sentence on his Potions essay...yes, an essay from Professor Snape...a big one. A week in, the bloke hates him...he hears a commotion. Glancing up from his spot by the crackling fireplace, he sees an interesting sight.

Will stands there, coming through the portrait door. His owl sits tight on his shoulder, staring flatly at everyone with his huge, black eyes. His sharp claws must be digging into the other's arms, but the blond doesn't wince at all. On his back rests Nico, the younger passed out cold, probably asleep, well, hopefully asleep. He shouldn't be here if Nico was really hurt. The other is limp, head pressed to the taller's shoulder blades. Will grips his knees, giving him a piggyback ride, something in the hand away from them. It's obviously not his wand, as it fits too well in his fist. Blue eyes glance around before landing on them, a smile gracing his lips before he starts for their room, ready for bed.

Harry goes to bed about half an hour later, knowing it's actually bedtime. When he arrives at the dorm, he sees that Nico and Will are lying curled up together like they have been for the past week. The older has an arm slug around the smaller's back. The younger sleeps soundly, not moving at all. Harry would assume he's dead, if not for the fact that he's used to the sight now.

He wonders what they mean to each other. 

"Bloody hell," Ron whispers as he gets into his pajamas, eyeing the two with a confused look, "He sleeps like the dead. Are we sure he's even alive, mate?"

"I...I think so," Neville answers with squinting eyes, staring intensely at the two as if waiting for them to suddenly awaken, "Will's breathing fine and Nico seems okay, I think…"

"We'll just leave them to it," Harry shrugs before pulling on his own pajamas. He quickly buries himself beneath his blankets, feeling the fatigue wash over him. The day has been exhausting, what with facing his own fears. He did not want any more encounters with those dementors, but he had a feeling he would, especially provided that they are on the school grounds. Plus, homework is never fun, despite how much Hermione loves to protest. So much homework...

He falls asleep as soon as he takes his glasses off.

He's in the middle of a dream. It's not so strange, a rather happy one, in fact. He has his family there, or rather, his newest family there. It seems to be the Burrow, all homely and neat but yet cluttered. All the Weasleys, Hermione, and...wait...who is that man in the corner laughing along with them? He's not Harry's father, or at least, he can't be. He's been told he's got his dad's looks and his mum's eyes. But the man seems to fit, like a puzzle piece beside the rest of them, laughing with scruffy hair. Harry laughs too as his best friends say something he doesn't quite catch. He's not afraid, a brilliant warmth carving through his chest like good butterbeer.

Suddenly, the man lets out a loud scream, eyes staring straight at Harry suddenly, face pale as a ghost. He knows that face somewhere...he can't place it. But he knows it…

Then he jolts awake.

And someone is screaming still. Harry twists to look out of his blankets, peering into the dark room. It's so black inside that he can't even see outlines. For a moment, he panics, afraid that he's back in the Chamber of Secrets or in the room with the Devil's Snare.

"Lumos!" He hears someone cry out. The room bursts with light, more of a golden hue as the room brightens up. Harry shields his eyes as another scream leaves whoever is freaking out. As soon as Harry's eyes adjust, he grabs his glasses, fumbling for the eyewear before he shoves them on. Blinking, he takes in the scene.

Ron and Neville are just waking up, looking around with startled and shaking faces. They're still in bed, blinking out sleep from their eyes as they stare at the bed in the corner. Harry turns his attention to that spot too, only to see that the other two are awake.

Will is the one who cast the spell, wand still alight with magic. He's shaken, face serious as he busies himself with something Harry can't see. For a second, he forgets that someone is screaming, and it's none of them.

No, it's Nico.

The younger is sitting up on the bed, eyes wide open and face white as bone. Sweat curls along his black strands of hair, making his thin cheeks shine with the wetness. His breathing is way too fast as he stares at the wall opposite of them. He's shaking rapidly, making slight jerking motions that would have Harry worrying about him having a seizure. His hands grip the blankets like he's trying to rip them apart at the seams.

"Nico," Will stares at him as he stops screaming. The younger doesn't respond back, only continuing to watch the wall with heaving breaths, "Nico, look at me. Nico. I need you to say something."

The other doesn't. It's strange to see. He says nothing and goes on as if he hasn't heard anything the blond said. A few seconds pass before the younger yelps, practically leaping off the bed, crashing onto the ground. As soon as he does, he backs himself into the once-was-dark corner, panting and heaving as though he's seeing an enemy no one else is.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Neville asks nervously, hands twisting together, "Can't...can't we just wake him? That always works with my gran and me, when I have them."

"If it was a nightmare, I would," Will frowns, gently getting up, slowly edging towards the panicky teen, "But this is worse. He's having a night terror. We can't wake him from it, not if we don't want bigger issues once he's awake. Make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt himself on any nearby objects, okay? And don't get too close."

Harry nods, concern flaring for the (apparently) still sleeping Slytherin. Nico's eyes skid to the side, away from their gaze. It takes everything in Harry to not turn and immediately get ready for a fight. His wand is in hand, but he doesn't know what to do to help the older. They can't use a spell to wake him, and they can't use one to put him to sleep. There's no physical opponent to face. No dementor to take out. No cause to get an adult to help. Hell, an adult really can't help as it is.

"Nico," Will speaks again, calmly. Harry blinks, confused on how the bloke can be so calm about the situation. Harry's seen quite a bit in his thirteen years, but this is one of the scariest things, "Nico. Wake up. Come on. Wake up. It's okay."

Nico seems to relax for a second before he jerks away, eyes swinging right at them. They're hollow, in a creepy I-am-not-really-seeing-you-but-I-see-something-much-scarier type of way. He pushes back into the wall more, in a highly uncomfortable way. Harry winces, imagining the bricks digging into his back. But Nico doesn't seem to notice, another strange scream coming out, only to be cut off part way through. The older springs into his feet, in a weird stance, tight as a spring. A second later, he stumbles to the side, still eyeing some random spot.

"Oh fuck," Will says with a very serious face, lips down in slight fear. Harry's only known him for a week, but he gets the feeling that he rarely ever cusses like this. Things have gotten serious, "Sleepwalking too. Nothing good can come out of this. For Hades' sake. Why now?"

The Slytherin yelps again, jolting backwards into one of the cabinets that sits at their beds, probably Will's. The teen crashes onto the ground, landing right on his butt before rolling a bit. He quickly gets back to his feet, even shakier. His fist goes out to the side, held out in a strange position. Harry doesn't know what it means, but Will does as his eyes widen.

"Oh, no you don't, death boy," he grumbles before diving forward, yanking on Nico's arm. Both crash to the floor, the younger still not waking up. He starts to twist and turn, letting out another cry before shoving the other away.

"Don't touch me," the dark-haired teen mutters before going into fight mode, legs kicking and fists flying. Will somehow does a good job at stopping the other from hurting either of them, so maybe he's dealt with something like this before, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

"Nico!" Will calls out before softening his voice, "Wake up. You're good. You're out of there. Come on."

Nico's eyes slide straight to Will, though they are still hazy with whatever he's seeing. He breathes weird still, but he stops shouting. The older carefully lets him go, backing away while speaking that strange language he had on the train. If Harry remembers, it's Greek. His voice is calming to all of them as they wait it out.

A few minutes later, Nico is out cold, asleep again. He's still paler than what's healthy, but no longer sweating up a storm. He's clearly asleep again, curling up in a ball. They all release a tense breath before Will carefully scoops the other up, placing him back into the bed.

A moment of silence echoes around them. 

"Is he asleep?" Harry asks with worry on his tongue. That was a rather frightening situation. 

"Yeah," Ron sits down on his bed, staring at the two, "How the bloody hell did he go back to sleep so quickly?"

"He never woke up," Will shrugs before making the bed, seemingly a comforting gesture as he doesn't focus on it much. His blue eyes are troubled as he glances at the sleeping friend, "Sleep terrors are different from nightmares. They happen just between the phases of sleep and dreams. Sends out a big fright for the person sleeping and makes them "wake up" screaming and thrashing. Don't ask him about this in the morning, okay?"

"Why not?" Ron questions curiously, "Isn't he going to know about it?"

"Probably not," Will shrugs before settling down on the edge of the bed, a fond look in eyes even as he frowns, "Most people who have night terrors don't remember them in the morning. If they do, they only remember fragments. I don't want him to feel bad about it. I'll let him know tomorrow, but I have to be the one to tell him, okay?"

They all nod, glancing over at the sleeping teen. Nico is still again like before. He doesn't even twitch. They all sit down for a moment, shaking off their nerves.

"How do you know so much about this stuff, mate?" Ron blinks, brows down in wonder, "First, the train and the chocolate. Second, Malfoy's arm, which is rumored everywhere to have been injured but isn't. And then this, whatever just happened."

"I'm a healer," Will stares at them before frowning, "I heal people. I have to know these things, Ron. It's a choice between life and death, most of the time. A lot of the time, physical wounds take lives. But the mental ones do too, so I'm studying both. I want to help everyone I can."

"You'd really make a good Hufflepuff," Neville breathes softly before blinking at them, "I really wanted to be Hufflepuff when I got here. I'm not brave like you guys, but the hat put me in here for some reason. Maybe it was right if it also put you here."

"Hey, you belong here," Will defends the other who stares in shock. Harry feels bad for a moment, never knowing the other had truly felt he was in the wrong house, "I trust the hat. It put you here because you are brave. And you have something pretty much every Gryffindor lacks, caution."

"Oi!" Ron and Harry both exclaim.

"It's true," Will shrugs, "I've heard about your adventures. People talk, probably worse than some of the ones I know back at Nico and my summer camp. You guys kind of rush into things. That's not bad in the middle of a fight, but it can be when outside of one. And there are several types of bravery that the hat can pick from. Moral bravery, physical bravery, and more. There's so much that people don't think of."

"Bloody hell, he's right," Ron nods before grinning at Neville, "You stood up to us during our first year when we snuck out. Ready to fight with your fists and all, mate."

Harry suddenly remembers a certain quote:

_"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."_

"It's like professor Dumbledore said," Harry speaks up, "It takes a lot of bravery to stand up your friends, just as much as your enemies."

"He's right," Will nods, golden curls waving slightly as his blue eyes brighten, "In fact, it's much easier to face your enemies than your friends or even your own fears. Your enemies won't judge you the way your friends might. Hades, you are more likely to judge yourself harshly than anyone else will."

At that, his eyes slide to the sleeping friend beside him with a small smile. 

"It's been one of my biggest fears," Will speaks up, making them all raise a brow, "That Nico will leave camp again. He's done it before, went off on his own for long stretches of time. He shouldn't have to. He's just as welcome as the rest of my friends are, but he doesn't see it that way. That's why my boggart turned into him."

He sighs after a second, messing with a strip of bandages that he hadn't had before. His touch is feather-light and supportive, probably as a side effect of being a medical worker.

"I get the whole standing-up-against-your-friends thing because I did the same with Nico," he confesses with a reminiscing look, "He kept wanting to run off, but I convinced...hah, no. I ordered him to stay and then convinced him to keep himself with us. Was sure he'd kill me for it at some point, but he just gave in. I'm glad I had the bravery to stand up."

"Okay," Neville nods before relaxing into his scarlet and golden sheets, "Thanks. Think he'll wake again?"

"Nah," Will shakes his head before making his way back under the sheets, "Night terrors usually happen once in a night."

"Okay," Harry sighs before resting back into the sheets, sleep pulling on him again. He tugs off his glasses, "We good to sleep?"

"Yeah," Will nods before the light dims, "G'night. I'm turning the light off now."

And then they are thrown into the dark again. Harry slips to sleep even faster than before, having no dreams this time.


End file.
